Always And Forever
by Anya0901
Summary: 4th and final "Take My Breath Away" sequel. The war is slowly coming to an end. Will Takara succeed in bringing peace to this world? Will Anya and Goemon finally be together? Based on Shall We Date: Ninja Love. Goemon X Anya.
1. Chapter 1 - Complicated

Chapter 1

Things Keep Getting Complicated

A couple of weeks have gone by since I found those letters Jun has been hiding from me. I wanted to confront Jun right away about them, but Goemon told me it wasn't worth it. I think Goemon knew I wouldn't be able to control my anger about it. Every time I even think about Jun hiding them makes my blood boil.

I told Naomi about the letters and she couldn't help but be mad too. I've been avoiding Jun by sleeping in one of the guest rooms. I want nothing to do with him right now. Jun has been trying to talk to me, but I would just brush him off saying how I wasn't "feeling good". I know he can see right through me, yet I could careless.

"Ready to train?" Goemon asked as I walked up to him.

Goemon has been training me in the woods while Jun has been training his men. I want to get stronger for Goemon. I'm tired of him always being the one who protects me.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"Okay, we're going to climb trees today."

I groaned. "Ugh, really?! Can't we work on target practicing?!"

"We did that three days in a row. You can't keep avoiding climbing, Anya. It comes in handy."

"Alright, fine," I muttered.

I slowly began to climb up the tree trunk, but my foot is already slipping. I hate doing this! I rather jump in the cold river than climb this stupid tree!

"Go faster, Anya!" Goemon ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." I finally reached the first tree branch! At least, I'm done climbing up the trunk!

Everyone knows about Goemon and I "talking" again. I think they are judging me besides Falitna, Naomi, Hiroko, Sakura, and Osamu. My brother took it pretty hard and told me numerous times how I bring shame to our family and how it looks really bad that I might break my engagement off for another man. Of course, I'm not going to listen to a word my stupid brother has to say. It's not like Goemon and I have been hooking up! We even stopped kissing each other because I keep feeling guilty for cheating on Jun even though I'm really upset with him!

I told Goemon I would be all his when I officially break off my engagement with Jun. I wanted to do it as soon as I found out about the letters, but I still can't find the right words to end it with Jun…

"Halfway there!" I called down to Goemon.

"You should've been up at the top by now," he said in a low voice.

"Whatever, at least, I didn't fall down!"

"Yet," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes at his comment as I kept jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Every time I jump, I almost lose my balance… It's pretty sad, to be honest.

It's strange how none of the Takara ninjas know anything about Makoto Shiori's plan about ambushing us. I would think he would attack us soon since one of his sons is dead.

We all have been training hard though just in case Makoto tries to surprise attack us; everyone is more than ready for him, well, except for me, I have a long way to go.

 **CRACK!**

My heart dropped when I heard the branch crack! In a blink of an eye, I'm falling to the ground, but wasn't surprised when Goemon caught me in a cradle.

"I was almost there!" I whined.

"You did better than last time. Good job." Goemon gently smiled at me.

Goemon went to lean in to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"Goemon…"

"I know," he sighed.

I got out of his arms and frowned. I miss kissing him… I can't wait until I'm not engaged anymore.

"When are you going to do it, Anya?"

"Break it off? I don't know…" My voice trailed. "I will soon."

"You said that for weeks now," he mumbled.

"It's hard, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I took Goemon's hands in mine. "I promise you I'll do it before the end of this week. I want to be with you, Goemon. Please, just give me a little more time. I just can't find the right words; it's not like I'm holding on for him."

"I know, Anya. I'm annoyed I can't even kiss you. I don't know how long I can wait…"

"It's really hard for me too. I miss being with you," I confessed.

Goemon gently smiled at me as I returned his smile, but we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is kind of important," Sakura said.

"Long time, no see," Goemon greeted her.

Sakura and Mamoru are officially together, and I haven't seen Sakura this happy in my entire life. I mean she's always in a good mood, but she's super chipper after he confessed his feelings towards her. She also told him about her past, hoping he would accept her for being raised at one of the Shinobu villages. He obviously didn't care which is good news for her. I couldn't be happier for Sakura. I hope they get married soon!

"I see you two are hanging out more and more," she smirked.

I felt my face heating up as Goemon sighed.

"Just tell us what's so important, Sakura," Goemon said annoyingly.

"Some of the spies found out that Makoto Shiori will be in Natsuko Village tomorrow morning for an important meeting with the headman of the village," Sakura explained.

"So, in your hometown, right?" I asked.

"Please, don't remind me." She huffed.

"Hm. A meeting with your father; I wonder what about?" Goemon ponder.

"Ew, please don't remind me of that either!" Sakura groaned.

"You sure it isn't a trick like last time?" I questioned suspiciously.

Jun's brother, Rokuro Shiori tricked all of us into thinking his father was in Jiro Village, but he wasn't nowhere near there! I hope it's not the same situation!

"No, it's true. I guess the meeting is about Makoto trying to recruit men for the Shinobu since he heard we have a lot of ninjas from a different country," Sakura answered.

"Hm. Well, I'll definitely check it out then," Goemon said simply.

"Can I come?" I pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" Goemon ruffled my hair.

"Falitna, Yamato, and Katashi is going with you as well," Sakura commented.

"Ugh, my brother is going?! Never mind, I don't want to go." My brother will get on my nerves the whole time! I don't feel like getting lectured on everything I do!

"No, I want you to come with me to keep me company, plus I don't want you near Jun while I'm gone," Goemon whispered.

"What? Don't you trust me? I'm sleeping in another room, Goemon. There's no way I would go with him. You have nothing to worry about," I insisted.

"Goemon are you seriously telling Anya to not be with her fiancé?" Sakura snorted.

"It's not funny, Sakura." I glared.

"It kind of is, though." She chuckled.

Goemon ignored her. "Come on, Anya. This mission will be boring if you don't come with me."

"Fine," I mumbled.

"That a girl!" He grinned at me.

"Jun probably wants to come too, I mean it is his father." Sakura chimed in.

Great, not only would I be dealing with my brother, but my fiancé too? This is going to be the most awkward mission ever!

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

I prayed to myself over and over that Jun wouldn't come with us to this mission, but just my luck he's coming with us. I shouldn't have been shocked since he wants to kill his father as soon as possible.

This war is coming to an end and I hope we win so there can finally be peace in this world.

A banquet is being held in Jun's mansion to celebrate how many ninjas Goemon and the others have gathered from another country. I honestly didn't think it's a good idea to party if we all have to leave in the middle of the night to go to Sakura's hometown, but I would never turn down alcohol.

As I am getting ready for the banquet, there's a knock at the door and I check myself in the mirror for one last time before answering.

"Hey," Goemon greeted.

"Hey," I smiled gently at him.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

"Thanks." I blushed.

I'm wearing a purple tight-fitting kimono with my hair pinned up. I never feel my best until Goemon compliments me. I don't know how he does it, but he makes me feel warm inside every time he tells me I look good. He defiantly builds my ego up a little bit.

"I wish I could hang out with you all night," he muttered.

"Yeah, me too," I sighed.

Goemon and I never hang out one-on-one in front of Jun because it would be rather heartless for me to do that to Jun, plus it will look bad even though EVERYONE knows Goemon and I are trying to work out our relationship. I guess it's more of a guilty thing than anything else.

"We'll secretly meet up, right?" I asked pleadingly.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Great, see you later."

He kissed me on the forehead before leaving me. I watched him walk away and I wonder if things will get less complicated once Goemon and I end up together.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"Hey, Anya!" Falitna walked up to me.

The banquet has started and I'm already a little tipsy. I blame the stress in my life that's causing me to drink.

"Hey, Falitna," I greeted her.

"I'm glad you are coming along with us on the mission. I thought you were going to bail since your brother, fiancé, and your lover is going to be around. Talk about awkward." She chuckled.

"Please, don't tease me. I'm already second guessing my decision." I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be fine. I got your back since you have mine about my secret lover." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You didn't tell anyone, right?!" She snapped.

"No, Falitna, I didn't."

"Good."

"Anya!"

My body froze in place when I heard Jun calling out to me. I really don't want to talk to him right now. How am I going to avoid him this time?

Falitna took the hint and walked away as Jun is walking up to me. I cursed her mentally for leaving me alone with him.

"Hello, Jun," I said in a low voice.

"Are you done avoiding me?" He asked harshly.

"I don't know…" Ouch, that was harsh of me, but I'll blame it on the sake.

"What have I done to you? I was always there for you and as soon as Goemon showed up, you've been avoiding me! You told me that I had nothing to worry about, yet you ran back to him!" He argued.

"I can't help how I feel, Jun. I'm sorry! I feel really guilty for falling for him, I do, but I can't help it!"

"Yes, you can. He's going to hurt you again, Anya! Don't you realize I'm the only one for you?" He clenched his teeth.

I snorted. "He always cared about me Jun especially when he wrote me sixty-five letters!"

Jun's eyes widened as everyone around us dropped their conversations to eavesdrop.

"You found them," he muttered.

"Why would you hide something that's important to me!? Is it because you knew I would never accept your proposal once I realize Goemon never forgot about me?!" My voice rose.

Jun averted his gaze. "I just wanted you all to myself. I guess I grew selfish and I thought once I had you then I would have nothing to worry about," he confessed.

I didn't know what to say to his confession. What is there to say? Yeah, he tricked me into thinking Goemon wanted nothing to do with me, but I'm the one who moved on to be with Jun. I feel guilty for trying to replace Goemon with him, and it almost worked until those nightmares of Goemon kept haunting me.

I never forgot about Goemon, yet I feel disgusted for myself for trying. It's true that no one can force love. If true love exists between two people then love will find away no matter what. I know for a fact Goemon and I are meant to be together.

"Anya…"

"I need to be alone for a little while." I turned my back on Jun to go outside. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I refuse to make eye contact because my main concern is to get some fresh air.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"Anya?" I heard Goemon say my name softly.

"Hey," I whispered.

I'm sitting on a tree stump in the woods to be alone, but I'm happy Goemon came to see me. He's the only person I want to see right now.

"That was rough," he commented.

"You were there?" I honestly didn't pay attention who was in the dining room while I freaked out on Jun…

"Everyone was there," he said simply.

"Great."

Goemon rubbed my back as I buried my face in my hands.

"You've been drinking a lot tonight, huh?" He asked.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "I know I shouldn't have since we are leaving late tonight, but I couldn't help it. A lot is on my mind, yet I'm happy I let Jun know that I know about him hiding those letters…"

"Me too."

"We're one step closer to being back together, Goemon."

Goemon leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I can't wait to have you all to myself."

"Same."

We both stared at each other until Goemon took a deep breath.

"He's coming," he mumbled.

"Jun?" I questioned.

Goemon only nodded in response as he jumped up on a tree branch to hide from Jun. Great, Jun's the last person I want to see!

"Anya," he whispered my name as he approached me.

"I want to be alone," I said sternly.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have hidden those letters from you. That was very low of me."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I immediately wiped them away.

"I can't do this anymore, Jun. I want to be with Goemon and you knew this from the very beginning. It's my fault for trying to get over him, and not only did you trick me into thinking that he's over me, but I tricked myself into thinking I could move on. I was so wrong." I bit my lip from sobbing.

"So, you want to break off our engagement?" His voice sounded hurt.

I only could nod. "I'm so sorry, Jun. You deserve someone who will give you their full attention and I know she's out there just ready to give you all her love."

Jun just snorted. "I doubt I'll find someone better than you."

"Sure you will." I took my hands in his.

"No one can compare to you," he whispered.

"Psh, a lot of girls can compare to me, trust me," I said in all honesty.

"I don't want to let you go." Jun squeezed my hands.

"You have to. You can't force love and neither could I, I'm sorry, Jun," I slowly let go of his hands and took my engagement ring off my finger and lightly placed it in the palm of his hand.

Jun stared at it for a brief minute before putting it inside his kimono. "I'll never stop loving you, Anya."

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek as we locked eyes. I kept delaying the bad news for Jun because I knew I would break his heart, but also because I knew this would be a lot harder than I could ever imagine. He's done so much for me. He might not believe me, but he'll always have a place in my heart.

Jun slowly turned his back on me and walked away as I wrapped my arms around me to secure myself. It's finally over and I feel awful inside.

Goemon waited until Jun was out of our sights before jumping down to see me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind while he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I did it." I choked out.

"Sh, It's okay," Goemon whispered.

I turned my body around from where I am sitting and wrapped my arms around his waist. I then started to sob in his chest while he soothed me.

After tonight, I refuse to be an emotional wreck. I want to be happy again with the love of my life by my side. I don't want to go through any more tough obstacle courses of love, but instead, worry about the war and focus on bringing peace on this earth.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'M DRUNK… MISSION TIME!

Chapter 2

I'M DRUNK… MISSION TIME!

Goemon, Jun, Falitna, Yamato, Katashi, and I were all on our way to Natsuko Village, but before we went too far, we had to stop because Katashi said someone else is coming with us. I wonder if we are waiting for Sakura since we are going to her hometown.

My head felt light and everything around me is blurry. Yep, I shouldn't have drunk as much as I did at the banquet. I tried to hide that I'm drunk, but my brother saw right through me because he kept lecturing me how I should never go on missions in the state I'm in.

My brother was even going to force me to stay in Madoka Village while the others go on this mission, but Goemon stuck up for me since he wanted me to be by his side.

"So, who's the one meeting us?" I asked out of nowhere.

As soon as I asked, everyone averted their gaze to the ground. Wait is it someone I don't want to come? Maybe it's my imagination since I'm drunk and all.

"Hey, everyone!" I heard a deep voice from behind but froze when I recognized the voice.

"No, no, NO!" I shouted out.

Nobuyuki went to wrap his arms around me, but Goemon pushed him away roughly.

"Lay a finger on her, and I will kill you," Goemon threatened.

"But I can take advantage of her since she's drunk!" Nobuyuki said teasingly.

Goemon went to punch him, but Falitna, in a blink of an eye got in the middle of them to stop Goemon.

"Let's just go now. We are already behind waiting around!" Falitna hissed.

Goemon rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around my waist so I would stay close to him. We trailed behind the others and I'm not going to lie, but this is awkward. I have my ex-fiancé, my strict brother, and a man who I WAS supposed to marry all in one group.

I actually don't regret my decision on over drinking since I have to now deal with Nobuyuki…

"Are you alright?" Goemon asked in a low voice.

I think he realizes I feel uncomfortable. I curse myself for being easy to read.

"Yeah, I just have to deal with Nobuyuki now," I sighed.

"I won't let him go near you, don't worry," he said gently.

"Thanks, Goemon."

He squeezed my waist for comfort, but I don't think we should be this close together… I just got done breaking my engagement off with Jun and he's right here…

I don't want Goemon to be mad if I push him away, though. I know he was growing annoyed when I kept doing that to him, plus I personally don't think I can be distant from him any longer.

"Everyone be alert. I can sense Chiyoko ninjas around," Yamato warned.

"Right." Falitna nodded.

Goemon, Jun, Nobuyuki, and Katashi took their swords out of their scabbards. I grabbed an arrow and placed it in my bow, ready to attack while Falitna took her fan out of her kimono and Yamato got in his fighting stance to prepare to slice his enemies with his hand claws.

"They're here," Katashi muttered.

My brother was right as more than a handful of Chiyoko ninjas jumped down from the trees, but we all didn't hesitate to attack them with our weapons.

Goemon made sure I stayed close to him as he slain one ninja after another. I kind of wished we fought them during the day because it's hard to see them in the night.

I am surprised I killed a couple with my bow and arrows. I guess I'm better at fighting when I have alcohol in me, or is it just my imagination?

It didn't take us long to slay every ninja and as soon as we all made sure there were none left, we continued to walk in the forest.

"Good job back there, Anya. Your training is paying off," Goemon complimented.

"Thanks, Goemon." It means a lot when he compliments me. I guess him training me isn't a waste of time.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

We have been walking for quite some time now and I was starting to sober up. Is it sad that I'm disappointed in not being drunk anymore? Anyways, thanks to Falitna, we are taking a break to rest for a little bit before we continue on our journey.

Jun sat under a tree by himself while Katashi and Nobuyuki sat on the ground across from him. Falitna is combing her hair as Yamato rested on a tree branch above.

Goemon and I decided to have some time alone, so we went to the river to dip our feet in. I felt my body starting to shake from the touch of the cold water.

"I can tell you're sobering up," Goemon said teasingly.

"Yeah, kind of sucks, to be honest."

"Hey, don't worry about them; you have me." He soothed.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I'm grateful to be able to touch him again. It's been way too long…

"I can't wait until this mission is over," he muttered.

"Why?"

"So, I can claim your body."

I felt my face heating up. "Stop."

"What? I can't help myself. I miss it, you know, plus it's been awhile since I have had sex. I never go this long without it," he stated.

"It must've been hard for you, Goemon."

"No, not really. I mean I missed it, but I wasn't tempted to be with another woman when I was away from you."

I felt my heart sinking. He wasn't even tempted, but here I was sleeping with another man then to top it all off, get engaged to him.

"What's wrong? Did you have your doubts on me?" He turned his head to study me as I still had my head resting on his shoulder.

"No, I trusted you, it's just…" My voice trailed…

"I told you that I didn't blame you for your decision while I was gone. Please, let it go. It's all over now," he whispered.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I need to stop letting the past haunt me. I am happy Goemon didn't sleep with other women while he was gone. It shows he truly cares about me.

"I love you, Goemon."

He smirked before answering me… "I love you too, Anya."

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

After our break, we continued to walk. Everyone was quiet and I wondered if it's because of the tension between all of us, or if they were focusing on the Chiyoko ninjas or Shinobu samurais that might ambush us.

"WATCH OUT!" Jun shouted out.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, but out of nowhere, Shinobu samurai came out of the bushes. Geez, it's like Jun's father knew we are trying to see him in Natsuko Village.

"GAH!" Nobuyuki cried out in pain as a Shinobu samurai stabbed him in the back.

My eyes widened as Goemon ordered me to stay behind him. There are way too many samurais! We all started to attack them, but I started to worry about Nobuyuki. Is he going to be okay? I would look at him every second, but he just laid there.

I always seem to not realize that it takes a second to die on the battlefield. It's such a scary thought, but it's something we should all be concerned about.

I hope Nobuyuki isn't dead… I can't imagine him being gone…

I shook my head violently for the thought to leave my head as I kept shooting arrow after arrow from my bow. We all have to survive! We have a future to live!

Goemon and Jun killed most of the Shinobu men, but the rest of us helped out a lot. We all examined the dead men lying around us.

Falitna and I then rushed to Nobuyuki's side to see if he's okay.

"Anya, tell Goemon to come here," Nobuyuki said in a weak voice.

I did as he said and called him over even though I'm confused on why he would want Goemon.

Goemon crouched down so he was on the same level as him.

"Goemon, I know we had our differences, but please, take care of Anya for me, it's my dying wish." Nobuyuki choked out.

I gasped at his request while Goemon slowly nodded.

"Of course, I will take care of her for you. You have served Takara well, Nobuyuki. I respect you as a strong man."

He can't die! This isn't fair! I started to regret on not being kind towards him. Yeah, he forced himself on me multiple of times, but he doesn't deserve to die! He's a great ninja to Takara!

Nobuyuki gently smiled at us before closing his eyes. I felt tears streaming down my face as Goemon wrapped his arms around me to secure me.

 _He's gone, forever._

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

Everything happened so fast, from us getting ambushed, to Nobuyuki getting stabbed, to him dying right before our eyes.

It was hard to bury him because I kept crying. I can't believe he's out of our lives, but he won't be forgotten.

After we buried Nobuyuki, he all continued to walk a little further until we all decided to call it a night since we have to get up early in the morning to go to Natsuko Village.

"Anya…" Goemon said my name softly.

"I'm fine," I whispered as I nuzzled into his chest.

I'm sitting on Goemon's lap, under a tree. I couldn't get my mind off of Nobuyuki…

"I'm sorry…" He sighed.

"For what?"

"I should've protected him, but I didn't sense them coming…"

"It's not your fault… It's no one's fault."

"Anya."

I looked up at him and gently smiled at him. I just hope none of us get hurt… No one deserves to die.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

We all got up bright and early to go to Natsuko Village. We were a lot closer than I thought because it only took a couple of miles until we finally got there. I felt my stomach forming into knots as I stared at the village. Was I worried about everyone's safety?

Goemon and Jun ordered us to go straight to the village's mansion so we don't have to deal with the villagers, Chiyoko ninjas, and Shinobu samurais. They didn't want to waste any time for their goal is to see Makoto Shiori.

Their plan didn't work out so well because Shinobu samurais charged at us as soon as we walked towards the entrance of the mansion.

Falitna, Katashi, and Yamato ordered Jun, Goemon, and I to go without them so we can see Makoto before he tries to escape from us. I trailed behind Goemon and Jun as they ran a fast pace to find Makoto.

I grew tired once we reached the top floor of the mansion and there stood Jun's father with a huge smirk on his face.

"Hello, Jun."


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight To The Death!

Chapter 3

Fight To The Death?!

Jun didn't answer his father as he took his sword out of his scabbard. "I will destroy you for killing the people in Isamu Village!"

Makoto Shiori began to laugh. "You are worried about those worthless people? They were a wasted space. Is that why you killed your own brother because of them? Pathetic."

Jun grunted as he charged at his father, but Makoto blocked his attack with his own blade. Makoto smirked before counterattacking.

"Gah!" Jun cried out in pain as his father slashed him in his stomach.

"Fool, you are a poor excuse of a leader. You lost your childhood village, you go against your brother and me, and then you lost your wife to a ninja," Makoto said mockingly.

 _How did he know about Goemon and I getting back together?_

"Shut the fuck up!" Jun spat as he went to slice his father's neck, but his father blocked it instantly with his sword.

"Admit it, you are nothing," his father whispered.

"You are the one who will be nothing!" Jun countered as he tried to slash at him again, but of course, his father blocked his attack.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A Chiyoko ninja yelled out.

 _Oh, no! We are getting ambushed!_

"I got it!" Goemon took a deep breath then he blew fire from his mouth at the ninjas!

"GAH!" They all screamed as their bodies were in flames. They were burning alive!  
"Stay close to me, Anya," Goemon commanded softly.

I nodded as I went behind him.

"How does it feel, Jun? That the woman you changed for picked another?" His father asked as he slashed at his stomach again!

"UGH!" Jun screamed.

"JUN!" I shouted.

I went to go to his aid, but Goemon grabbed my wrist roughly.

"Don't, Anya," Goemon warned.

"But, he's hurt!" I argued.

More Chiyoko ninjas came up the stairs. I guess there's too many of them for our allies to handle. I went to position my bow, but Goemon attacked all of them with his fire ninjutsu from the palms of his hands.

"SMOKE BOMB, NOW!" A ninja ordered his men.

They threw small bombs down on the ground and in a blink of an eye, smoke surrounded us; Goemon cover my mouth so I would not cough out a lung, but we couldn't see anything!

After a short period of time, the smoke has cleared and Mamoru and his men were gone.

"DAMMIT!" Jun slowly stood up and punched a hole in the wall.

"We'll get him next time," Goemon soothed.

"I'm sick of him! I want him to suffer for what he has done to my childhood village!" Jun spat.

"Jun," I whispered his name in sorrow.

Jun will not forgive his father for what he has done to Isamu Village unless he gets revenge for those villagers. It's sad he won't be satisfied until his father is dead just like his brother, Rokuro.

"Well, no use in staying here. Let's go back to Madoka Village," Goemon sighed.

"Whatever," Jun mumbled.

We left the mansion to reunite with our allies, but they were all out of breath. The good news is that they didn't get hurt, but Jun is really in bad shape. His father attacked him twice in the same area. It's like he did it on purpose to see his own son suffer.

 _How cruel._

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

We were on our way back to Madoka Village, but I'm concerned about Jun's injuries. He told us countless of times to not stop for his sake. He said he could handle his own even though he looks like he's suffering.

I couldn't take my eyes off of his bloody stomach. The wound is really deep…

"We should stop for a little bit. We are already halfway there," Falitna commented.

"I second that," Katashi said bluntly.

"Me too," Yamato agreed.

"I'm the one who is injured and you all want to lay around?" Jun snorted.

"Come on, Jun. You need your rest. Stop acting tough." I glared at him.

I can tell Jun is in a really bad mood after his encounter with his father. I hope he will get out of his awful mood, but it might take some time…

"Fine, whatever. I need to talk to Goemon anyways," Jun sighed.

"Uh-oh!" Falitna shouted playfully.

"What about?" I raised a brow.

"It's a private matter," Jun answered.

"Okay, let us talk then." Goemon nodded.

We all rested around the river while Goemon and Jun went somewhere together to talk privately; I felt my stomach forming into knots once they were out of my sights. I wonder what they are going to talk about? Does Goemon have a clue on what they are going to be discussing?

"What's wrong?" Falitna asked as she sat next to me.

"You know what's wrong," I whispered.

"Awe, don't worry about them. What's the worse they can talk about?" She paused then gasped. "Oh, maybe their sex stories about you!"

"Stop!" I whined. That would be terrible!  
"I'm only kidding!" She nudged me playfully.

"It's not funny."

We sat in silence until Yamato and Katashi joined us. I'm surprised Katashi didn't try to lecture me about Goemon, but I'm not going to complain.

I tried my best not to think about Jun's and Goemon's conversation, yet it still kept haunting my mind.

"We're back," Goemon announced.

"What did you guys talk about?!" I immediately questioned.

"Not important," he answered simply.

"Ugh!" I groaned. If it is not important then he can tell me!

Jun came up to us with a smirk on his face. Something is going on between them and I want to know now! Does it have to do with me, or someone else? Is it about the war? No, it can't be. I WANT TO KNOW!

"Relax, Anya." Goemon gave me a gentle smile.

"I won't relax unless you both tell me what is going on!" I snapped.

"What are you worried about? It does not concern you," Jun said sternly.

"Then why are you guys keeping a secret from us?" I freaked.

"We aren't," Goemon and Jun said in unison.

"Gah!" I threw my hands in the air. "Whatever, I'm over it!"

"No, she's not," Falitna chimed in.

"Hush!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

I decided to get wood for us to start a fire. I need time to myself anyways!

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"Stupid, Goemon… Stupid, Jun," I muttered to myself as I'm picking up wood for us. I hate not knowing something! I'm not really into secrets and it's killing me that Jun and Goemon has a secret against our group, no fair!

I might be overreacting, but I don't care. I want to know the secret.

"Anya?" I heard Goemon call my name.

I ignored him as I continue to collect wood.

"There you are." He gently smiled at me as he took the pile of wood out of my hands.

"Well, look who it is, the mysterious man!" I pouted.

"It's not a big deal, Anya."

"Then why can't you tell me, Goemon?"

Goemon took a deep breath. "Jun and I are dueling when we get to Madoka Village."

I gasped. "Why?!"

"We are dueling for your hand in marriage…"

I felt my blood boiling. I ended my engagement with Jun for a reason! Why is he trying to marry me again? This whole situation is done and over with! What, I don't have a say anymore?  
"Goemon, you were there when I called it off. Why does he think he can still be with me?" I clenched my teeth.

"He said he can make you happier. I beg to differ, but he said he won't let you marry me unless we duel to the death," he explained.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?! DUEL TO THE DEATH?! No, no, no!"

"Anya, calm…"

I interrupted him. "NO, I'M NOT LETTING THIS GO! THIS IS STUPID!"

I walked away from Goemon to confront Jun about his stupid duel. Why would they do this?! I picked Goemon over him so can't he just take a hint? I mean it was hard breaking our engagement off, but still! I made up my mind!

"Jun!" I yelled out.

"Yes?"

"The duel is off! I already ended this!" I said harshly.

Jun only chuckled. "Anya, I know I can make you happier than him and he did agree to this duel, so don't get in our way."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T GET IN YOUR WAY?! THIS HAS TO DO WITH ME!" I raised my voice.

"Anya, calm down," my brother sighed.

"No! Not until Jun calls it off!" I argued.

"I'm not calling it off and neither is Goemon, so deal with it," Jun smirked.

I turned around and glared at Goemon before storming off.

 _I'm so mad I can't voice my own opinion!_

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

It was the next day and we were back at Madoka Village. I haven't spoken to Jun or Goemon all last night or the way back here. I'm pretty pissed they agreed to duel for me when I already made up my mind on who I want to be with.

I thought they were kidding about "dueling to the death", but I guess I'm wrong. This is all stupid and we have other things to worry about than their stupid rivalry.

"Hey, Anya," Naomi greeted me as I walked up to her in town.

"You're not going to believe this, but Goemon and Jun are dueling to the death later today." I rolled my eyes. I need to vent to someone about this.

"Over what?"

"Me I guess."

Naomi's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? This is ridiculous! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, they don't want me to get involved so, whatever."

"Geez, Anya."

"I need my mind off of this. Can we get coffee or something in the café?"

It's been ages since Naomi and I got coffee together. She's always with Alvah while I'm dealing with Jun and Goemon. I thought the three of us was passed this.

"Yeah, let's go!" She grinned.

We went into the café together and I thought we were going to be relaxing with just the two of us until…

"ANYA!" Kenichi came up to us out of nowhere.

"Hey, Kenichi," I greeted.

"Did you hear about Jun's and Goemon's duel tonight?" He asked in excitement.

 _Great, it's going around town about them dueling._

"Sadly, yes," I muttered.

"EVERYONE is going to be there!" He praised.

"Oh, boy," I said in a low voice.

"Anya, I think you should do something. This is crazy they are both risking their lives for you!" Naomi frowned.

"I'll figure something out, don't worry." I took a big sip of my coffee.

 _There's no way I'm letting Goemon or Jun risk their lives over their stupid rivalry._

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

It is already nighttime and I went to Goemon's guest room to try and talk him out of this stupid fight before it's too late.

"Goemon?" I knocked on the door lightly.

Goemon opened the door and gently smiled at me. "You aren't mad at me anymore, that's good to hear."

"When did I say I wasn't mad?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on, Anya. It's no big deal. Once he's out of our lives, we can enjoy being together. Isn't that what you want?"

"No! I want us to worry about this war. We need you both for it!"

Geez, when I first met Goemon I could care less about this stupid war, but now I have a total new outlook on it. Wow, I must've really grown up…

"Everything will be fine. I want to worry about us right now, okay? He said he forbids you to leave and our duel is the only way to get him to back off," he explained.

"Are you kidding me? He can't forbid anything! I'm not engaged to him anymore! This isn't right."

"That's why I'm fighting, Anya… It's for us."

"Is there anything I can do for you to forfeit?" I asked pleadingly.

"I'm afraid there is not unless you want to be with him for the rest of your life…" His voice trailed.

"I DON'T!" I shouted.

"Then I have no other choice." He ruffled my hair.

"This is silly, Goemon…"

"Don't tell me you are worried I am going to lose to _him_?" He glared at me.

"No, I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Nothing, I just think this is pointless!"

"I'll see you down there, Anya. I have to get ready."

I went to protest again, but he closed the door on me!

 _I have to do something…_

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

I felt my heart drop when I realized everyone and their mothers were crowded around in the middle of town. Jun and Goemon stood in the middle, ready to fight to the death.

Naomi and I pushed our way to the front so we had a better view of the two, even though I rather not be around… I can't just stand there and watch these two fight each other.

"ARE YOU TWO READY?!" Sakura stood in the middle of them and screamed out so everyone could hear her.

Goemon and Jun nodded as they got in their fighting stances.

"Okay, I would say I want a clean fight, but since you are both fighting to the death, I can't say that." She paused then cleared her throat. "Now, FIGHT!"

Sakura immediately moved out of the way so they can fight each other. Jun is the first to attack with his blade. He used his wind to try and blow Goemon away, but Goemon blocked it with his fire ninjutsu from the palms of his hands.

"GO, GOEMON!" A villager shouted.

"NO, GO, JUN!" The other argued.

 _I'm glad everyone is enjoying this, but me._

Goemon formed fireballs and kept throwing one after another at Jun. Jun dodged a couple of them, but most of them hit his stomach.

"THAT'S A CHEAP SHOT, JUN IS ALREADY INJURED THERE!" A man cried.

"SHUT UP, IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE WAS HURT BEFORE THEIR BATTLE!" A woman yelled at the man.

Jun clenched his teeth before he charged at Goemon with his sword. Their swords kept clashing as they kept blocking and countering each other's attacks.

The crowd went wild as they kept slashing at one another until Jun knocked Goemon's sword out of his hand.

Jun used this opportunity to slash at Goemon, but Goemon dodged his blade by doing backhand springs away from him. Goemon then threw kunai knives at Jun, but Jun blocked them effortlessly.

"TAKE THIS!" Jun chanted as he summoned winds from his blade.

Goemon went to summon fire, but he was too late! The wind hit Goemon so hard that he fell on the ground.

Everyone, including myself, gasped. Jun summoned wind again from his blade until…

"STOP!" I ran out in front of Goemon to shield him. This whole fight is pointless. I don't want anyone to die!

"ANYA!" Goemon grabbed me roughly so we both would dodge the winds.

"Are you alright?" Goemon asked gently.

I nodded slowly.

We both looked at Jun who had his jaw dropped. He then put his sword back in his scabbard and sighed.

"You win, Goemon," he muttered before turning his back on us.

I expected the crowd to boo, but instead they all stood there in silence as they watched the king of the village walking away.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"Jun?" I knocked on his bedroom door.

"What?" He called out bluntly.

"Can I come in?"

There's silence until he finally opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

Jun sighed before letting me in his room.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, I understand that you rather be with him instead of me. I mean I always knew this fact, but I thought I could make you happier…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Then I realized if I killed him then you won't forgive me like I haven't forgotten what my father and brother did to my childhood village."

"Jun, I do appreciate everything you have done for me, but you know my true feelings… You'll find someone who will give you their whole heart, not just a part of it."

Jun snorted. "I don't want anyone else, you know this already."

"You say that now, but when she comes in your life, you'll easily change your mind."

Jun and I locked eyes before I stepped forward to give him a big hug. I know Jun will find someone to love. He deserves nothing but the best…

"Well, I'll let you go back to him," he muttered as he pulled away from my embrace.

"Yeah, we're still friends, right?" I bit my lip nervously.

Jun gently smiled. "Yeah, friends."

I returned his smile before leaving him to go see the other stubborn man that doesn't know when to let things go.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"No more silly rivalries, got it?" I sat up from lying on his guest bed and glared at him.

"Maybe," he hummed.

I rolled my eyes as he began to chuckle.

"I won't do that ever again as long as you promise me you will never use yourself as a shield for me."

"Maybe," I said innocently.

Honestly, I can't promise him that I would never protect him. He's the only person I would risk my life for. I can't live without him. He might think it's reckless for me to protect him, but I think otherwise.

I need him, I love him, and I will risk all that I have for him.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Trust You

Chapter 4

"I Trust You"

I never thought I would be in Takara Village ever again; words can't describe how happy I am. I would catch myself smiling and my jaw started to hurt from grinning too much.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood," Goemon purred as he crawled on top of me.

We were lying on his bed and for the first time in awhile, I felt like I am at home.

"I'm happy to be back here in this room with you," I whispered softly.

Goemon kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Anya, I can't wait any longer. I must have you."

Goemon wanted to have sex with me last night when we were still in Jun's mansion, but I refused. I would've felt disgusting and guilty if we hooked up in my ex-fiancé's home.

Goemon stated how I'm overreacting, but I honestly don't think I was at all! I guess men have different points of views than women do.

"Okay," I said breathlessly as he kissed me over and over again.

He smirked before opening the front of my kimono…

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Goemon grunted. "What?!"

"Sorry to interrupted your little rendezvous, but Mamoru wants to talk to you," Sakura said from the other side of the door.

"Can't it wait?" Goemon sighed.

"No, he said it is urgent," Sakura answered.

I cuffed his face and looked deep into his golden orbs. "We'll continue this after your talk."

Goemon frowned but nodded. "Alright… Are you coming with me?"

"Um, sure."

Goemon and I adjusted ourselves before going outside to see what Mamoru wanted Goemon for.

"You're not going to like this, Anya," Sakura whispered behind my ear.

"Huh, why?" My eyes widened.

We saw a really attractive woman standing next to Mamoru and he didn't hesitate to get straight to the point on what he wants Goemon to do for him.

"Goemon, you know Naterina?" Mamoru asked.

"Um, yes." Goemon nodded.

"Well, I'm assigning you on a mission with her. You both will play the role as husband and wife… I want you to go to Shinobu Village and figure out what Makoto Shiori's next move is," Mamoru explained.

I felt my heart sinking, but I will not let myself get jealous or worry about this situation. I cut my throat so many times by my stubborn ways and I refuse to get jealous again.

Goemon proved to me so many times that he would never hurt me. I can fully trust him because of all that we went through. I can handle this. I'm totally okay with everything.

"When do you want us to leave?" Goemon asked.

"Right now," Mamoru answered.

Goemon sighed and turned his attention to me. "I guess we have to wait… Will you…"

I interrupted him. "I trust you."

"Anya," he whispered my name.

"Good luck on your mission. I will see you when you return," I said sternly.

Goemon nodded as Naterina linked arms with him.

"This is going to be fun! Let us go now, Hubby," she winked at him as she's dragging him away from me.

I watched them go, but he turned his head to give me one last smile before playing his role as husband with another woman.

 _I trust you, Goemon._

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"What do you want to do today, Anya?" Sakura questioned.

I'm grateful she is taking my mind off of Goemon's mission, but I'm honestly fine!

"Um, want to grab a bite to eat?"

Sakura grinned. "Yes!"

"Why don't we day drink instead?" Kenichi came up to us out of nowhere.

I thought about it and immediately shook my head "no". Every time I drink, I get myself into a lot of trouble and Goemon ends up being VERY disappointed in me…

"Awe, that is a great idea!" Sakura gasped in excitement.

"Guys, I don't know…" My voice trailed.

"If you are worried about getting into trouble, don't worry, Kenichi and I will keep an eye on you!" Sakura slapped my shoulder.

"Yeah, you can count on us," Kenichi agreed.

I ponder for a moment then agreed to their little day drinking date. It would be fun, plus I have nothing better to do.

Kenichi, Sakura, and I went into the bar and immediately ordered sake. We all didn't hesitate to down our first drink…

"So, are you happy to be back here, Anya?" Sakura questioned as she poured herself another glass full of sake.

"Yes, I really miss this place…"

"And Goemon's bedroom," Kenichi chimed in.

I felt my face getting rosy as the two of them laughed at me. I'm so glad they are having fun teasing me, not.

Kenichi and Sakura asked me more about Jun's relationship and WHY I chose Goemon over him. I thought it would be hard to explain, but it wasn't.

I just always felt incomplete without Goemon even when Jun gave me all his love…

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

The day went by pretty fast thanks to Kenichi, Sakura, and alcohol. I'm pretty tired, though and it's only early evening.

I said my good-byes to my friends before leaving them to go back into Goemon's room. It's going to be hard to go to sleep without him, but I still didn't doubt him.

He probably won't be back until tomorrow evening… Man, what am I going to do all tomorrow? I guess I could train even though I want Goemon to train me. He motivates me more…

As I'm lying in his bed, I realized that I should take a bath. I'm craving one for some odd reason.

I slowly went into the bathroom and prepared my bath; not only am I craving this bath, but I'm craving Goemon too… I really miss him.

After I prepared my bath, I undressed and slowly went into the tub. I felt my body and soul relaxing as I sunk lower in the tub…

"Anya?"

Wait, did I just hear Goemon calling my name? Wow, I'm losing it…

"Are you in there?" He lightly pounded on the door.

"Goemon?!"

He can't be here! How did he find out the information so fast?!

He slowly came in and I didn't hesitate to get out of the bath to hug him tight.

"I guess you missed me as much as I missed you," he murmured.

I looked up at him and we locked eyes.

"You're back early," I whispered.

"It wasn't hard to find out what I needed, plus I was determined to get everything done so I can return to you faster," he said casually.

"Goemon…"

He leaned in and kissed my lips firmly.

"May I join you?" He asked in between my lips.

"Of course."

I went back into the tub while I watched Goemon strip off his clothing. He then went in with me and immediately forced my body to sit on his lap.

"I finally have you all to myself. I refuse to get interrupted again," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled as he started to suck on my neck while he massaged my breasts from behind. I missed him touching and kissing me. We can finally be together now…

"You don't know how much I have been craving you, Anya. I missed this so much," he confessed.

I turned around until I'm straddling him. "I've been craving you too."

Our foreheads were pressed together as his fingers were playing with my sex. I arched my back when he inserted one of his fingers inside me.

"You're tight… Damn, I missed feeling inside you," he muttered.

"I need you inside me now, Goemon," I begged.

"Not yet. I want to take it slow," he said sternly.

He pumped his finger in and out of me as I moaned out. He then inserted two more fingers inside and pumped all of them at a fast pace until my mind went blank.

"Goemon, I'm going to…"

 _I came…_

Goemon took his fingers out of me and licked them clean while I watched him…

"Already, Anya?" He asked mockingly.

"Hey, I've been waiting for a while for this!" I snapped.

Goemon lightly chuckled. "It's fine. Sit on the edge of the tub," he commanded.

"Why?"

"I want to taste you more. I haven't had enough."

My cheeks flustered as I did what he said. He got in between my legs and started to devour me! I threw my head back as I let him lick me…

 _I'm going to release again…_

He kept sucking and licking me… He would occasionally look up and smirk because he knew he's making me feel really, really good.

"GOEMON!" I shouted as I came inside his mouth.

Goemon didn't stop licking until he got every last drop.

"Let us go in the bedroom. I need to be connected with you," he ordered.

We both got out of the tub and ran to his room so we can become one. We've been waiting too long for this exact moment.

Goemon pushed me roughly on the bed and got on top of me. He trailed kisses all over my body as I begged him to enter me.

He pinned my wrists down on the mattress before going all the way inside. I called his name over and over while he slammed in and out of me.

He's amazing, but it's no shock because he was always good at sex.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered in my ear as he started to go a faster pace.

"Yes, I love you!"

Goemon lightly bit my earlobe as he kept going and going…

I then wanted to be the one to take control; I ordered him to pull out so I can sit on him. He sat on the bed as I straddled him.

Our foreheads touched while I guided himself inside me. I didn't hesitate to go up and down on his length. I felt good when he kept moaning in a low voice while he had a tight grip on my hips.

I continue to go up and down until we have both reached our limit.

We lied on the bed side by side, but we weren't tired because we both knew we are going to do many rounds until the break of dawn.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Final Battle

Chapter 5

The Final Battle

My heart keeps pounding loud in my chest. I felt my knees weakening as we all stood there on the battlefield next to Takara Village in the woods. A couple of weeks have passed and we all have been training for the battle against Makoto Shiori and the Shinobu men.

 _This is it, the last battle._

Goemon told me to stay by him during the whole battle, but that is nothing new since he ALWAYS orders me to stay by his side with every battle we have encountered with the Shinobu.

I looked up at Goemon and he gave me a warming smile. I hope we all make it out alive. I want everyone to live a peaceful life. We all have been working hard for our goals and I know we can win this whole war.

My eyes wander around as we all continue to wait patiently for the Shinobu to approach us. I looked at Hiroko and Osamu as they kept looking at each other and smiling. I then stared at my brother and Yamato. They both have become great friends ever since Yamato started dating my sister, Sora.

I then looked over at Naomi and Alvah who both were focusing up ahead. Falitna, Kenichi, Sakura, and Mamoru all stood together as their weapons were drawn out. It's crazy how we are all fighting for the same cause. We all need to survive to live a better life.

Finally, I looked at Goro and Jun who stood there silently. It must be hard for Jun to go against his father, yet I'm happy he is on Takara's side, not because he's very good in combat, but because he is fighting for his rights on becoming a better person.

"THEY ARE HERE!" Mamoru announced.

Everyone got in their fighting stances and the Shinobu didn't hesitate to attack us. Goemon yelled at me to stay behind as he summoned fireballs from the palms of his hands. He killed a handful of men by only using his ninjutsu.

I did as Goemon says and stayed behind him. I kept shooting at the men with my arrows and from Goemon's and Jun's training, I haven't missed yet!

 _Don't get cocky, Anya. The battle has just begun._

My eyes widened when I saw Jun's father charging at Goemon!

"GOEMON, WATCH OUT!" I shouted out.

Goemon immediately took his sword out of his scabbard and their swords clashed while they were glaring at each other. I bit my lip as I saw Jun trying to sneak behind his own father, yet his father sensed him and turned around to stab Jun in the chest!

"Shit!" Jun cried out as he fell on the ground.

I ran to his aid to help him up while Makoto and Goemon kept trying to attack each other with their swords.

"Are you okay, Jun?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, I should've known he would've sensed me," he muttered.

"Gah!" Goemon cried out.

I gasped when I saw Goemon's stomach wound! It's very deep and blood is pouring out and dripping down on the dirt.

"Take this!" Jun clenched his teeth as he tried to attack Makoto again, but Makoto slashed at Jun's chest causing him to fall yet again.

Makoto pointed his sword at me and I couldn't help but gulp. He's going to kill me! Goemon, out of nowhere tackled me to the ground as Makoto slashed at me. Thanks to Goemon, he missed!

Goemon tightened his grip on my body and I saw from the corner of my eye that his tribal tattoo on his arm started to glow red. He then took a deep breath and blew fire out of his mouth while I tucked my head into his chest as I stared at the flames in awe.

Makoto fell backwards and his body is in flames! Jun rushed over to his burning body to finish him off, but Makoto's men came to his aid.

Jun started to kill his men one after another with his blade and Goemon and I didn't hesitate to help Jun kill the Shinobu and Chiyoko men.

We killed all of Makoto's men and Makoto cried out in pain. Goemon and Jun both raised their blades high in the air to end Makoto's life.

Makoto shouted out before they both stabbed his body… he then lied there, lifeless.

The remaining men all gasped in shock before trying to retreat, but the Takara men killed them all before any of them had the chance to escape.

We all began to cheer until…

"Anya," Naomi said my name in sorrow.

"Yeah?" I grinned. I can't believe we won the war! Everyone can finally live in peace.

"Your brother…" Her voice trailed.

"WHAT?!" I gasped I then saw Katashi lying there… I ran up to him and I immediately started to sob. "Brother…"

"We won," he whispered weakly.

I knelt down to his body and nodded. "Yeah, and you're going to survive, right?" I asked pleadingly.

He slowly shook his head "no". "I'm not going to make it, but I'm grateful to serve the last battle…"

"Don't say that!" I cried out.

I felt Goemon's strong arms wrapping around my shoulders while he knelt down next to us.

"Goemon, please take care of Anya. She means a lot to my family and me," Katashi ordered softly.

"I won't let you down," Goemon whispered.

"Don't die!" I begged.

"Goodbye, Anya. I love you even though I don't support your ways, but I'm happy you ended up with Goemon. He will treat you very well." Katashi gently smiled before closing his eyes.

I screamed in horror as I threw myself on his lifeless body. I started to sob while Goemon is rubbing my back to soothe me.

There's finally peace on this earth and everyone besides my brother will live happily, yet he will not be forgotten for he has served Takara well.

 _I love you so much, brother._

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

After Goemon and Jun helped me bury my brother and the Takara men that lost their lives to this final battle, everyone got ready to celebrate in the dining hall of Takara Mansion, well, besides me.

I told everyone I wanted to be alone in Goemon's room. I'm too sad to celebrate peace in this country.

"Anya?" Goemon came in his room and gave me a small smile.

"I want to be alone, please," I whispered.

I haven't stopped crying yet. The tears kept coming even after I tried to force myself to stop, but I failed miserably.

Goemon ignored my wishes and sat next to me on his bed. I didn't hesitate to throw myself into his arms. I thought I needed time to myself but I'm dead wrong. I need him by my side.

"I want to stay with you all night, alright?" He whispered in my hair.

"You sure you don't want to celebrate with everyone? You and Jun defeated Makoto together." I sniffed.

"No, I rather be with you," he soothed.

I looked up at him and he started to wipe my tears he then leaned in to kiss my lips sweetly.

It's strange that Goemon Ishikawa can make me feel better in any situation. I need him in my life to survive, to love.

I'll never get over my brother's death and I feel bad that my brother can't live in peace, but at least he can rest at ease…

"I'll always be here for you, Anya. Through the good times and bad," Goemon said sternly.

"I'll always be here for you too, Goemon Ishikawa." I gently smiled at him before resting my head on his beating heart.

 _I can get through this as long as Goemon is with me._


	6. Chapter 6 - Father's Permission

Chapter 6

Father's Permission

A month has gone by since we won the war and my brother's death. I haven't spoken to my parents or Sora about the incident. I don't know why, though. Was it because I knew I would break down and cry if I even talked about it, or did I blame myself?

Goemon told me a million times not to blame myself, yet I couldn't help it. I'm grateful that my brother is in a better place, but I do miss him a lot.

"Anya?" Goemon called out my name as he entered his room.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Do you want to join me in a bath?"

I only could shrug. I haven't had sex with Goemon for a while now. I think the last time was right before the final battle. I feel bad for turning Goemon down, yet I just wasn't in the mood. I'm still depressed over my brother's death and I'm still nervous on what to write to my parents and Sora. I bet they are upset I haven't talked to them about Katashi.

"We don't have to do anything. I just want to be around you," he said softly.

"Alright," I answered.

I followed him into the bathroom and he immediately shut the door and locked it. He then prepared our bath as I'm undressing.

"Are you feeling a little better today?" He questioned.

"I think," I whispered.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you."

"I know." I'm happy Goemon is around me even though I keep pushing him away, but he knows that I need him so he keeps sticking around.

After Goemon prepared our bath, he started to strip. I went to go in the bathtub until I heard something fall on the ground. I then gasped when I saw a ring box on the wooden floor.

"Goemon, is that?" My eyes widened.

"Damn, I wanted to wait. I'm sorry," he muttered.

I slowly knelt down and picked up the ring box. "May I?"

"You sure? This isn't a good time, you know," he whispered.

"I want to."

He slowly nodded. "Alright."

I opened the ring box to see a large diamond that is shaped as a perfect circle on a sterling silver band.

"It's beautiful." I praised.

I went to put the ring on my left finger until Goemon stopped me.

"Wait, I want to do this right," he smirked before kneeling down before me with the ring in his hand.

I blushed when I realized we are both COMPLETELY naked. This isn't really appropriate…

"Anya Yukari, will you make me the happiest man on this earth?"

"Yes!" I raised my voice then covered my mouth when I realized that I'm too loud.

Goemon put the ring on my finger and gave me a big hug. I felt my heart racing a million miles per second.

 _I'm going to be Mrs. Ishikawa!_

"I love you, Anya." He kissed my lips sweetly.

"I love you, too!"

We stayed in each other's arms for a little longer not worrying about our bath water getting cold, or the environment around us. We both were just preoccupied with each other.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

After our bath, we relaxed in his room. We didn't have sex during our bath because I still didn't feel at ease. I should be excited to be Goemon's wife, but I still can't get myself to sleep with him. I'm still upset about my brother's passing.

"Sorry," I muttered to him.

"Hey, I get it. It's fine, Anya," he soothed.

"I'll get over it soon. I promise. I have to move on with life and be happy to be your wife." I nuzzled into his chest.

I felt his fingertips playing with my hair and I sighed in relief. I don't know what I would do without Goemon. He is the reason why I'm sane…

"We have to tell your parents, you know," he said sternly.

"No, we don't!"

"Anya…"

"You know my father will not allow it! We can get married without his blessings. I'm satisfied with my brother's permission anyways!" I snapped.

"I won't be satisfied unless all your family members accept me as your husband."

"I don't know, Goemon. I haven't talked nor wrote to them after my brother's death. I think my father is going to use that against me if we go visit them. How about we write a letter and get married whether he writes back or not," I suggested.

"No, we should see them in person, Anya," Goemon lectured.

"Uh, fine!" I whined.

I know this is not going to end well, but Goemon is right, we should ask in person. This is going to be awful, though.

"When are we going to visit?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. We leave here at the crack of dawn."

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

Naomi asked me if I wanted her to come along, but I told her that Goemon and I could handle it. I think it is best if Goemon and I were the only ones to go back to my childhood village.

Yamato is already at my house to visit Sora, so if I REALLY need help from my father, I can just get Yamato to help out, I guess…

"Breathe," Goemon chuckled as we stood in front of the entrance of Sachiko Village.

Goemon and I rode his horse here and it didn't take us long to get to my childhood village, but my body is tensing up and my heart is sinking. I don't know if I am ready to face my father.

"Goemon, I…"

"I'm here for you. We have been through so much worse than this," he whispered as he grabbed both of my shoulders firmly.

We locked eyes and I slowly nodded at his words.

"You're right. Don't leave my side, Goemon. This is going to get ugly," I warned.

"I can handle it. Let us go." He grabbed my hand in his and we both took a deep breath before walking into town.

I immediately froze when we stood in front of my home. Goemon told me to knock on the door yet I couldn't do it so he did it instead.

"Goemon, Anya," my mother greeted softly. "Come in."

I gulped as we entered the home and of course, my father is in the dining room sitting at the table.

"Well, look who finally came to see how we are doing," my father said sternly.

"How are you?" I asked in a low voice.

"Fine, I guess. Have you come to mourn with us about Katashi? It's been a whole month, but you finally came." My father gently smiled.

"Actually, I'm here about something else…" My voice trailed…

"GOEMON! ANYA!" My sister shouted while she walked into the room. She hugged us both as Yamato stood at the entrance of the room to observe us. I have told my family members in a letter about Jun and I breaking our engagement before the final battle. I also wrote that I am seeing Goemon again. Sora was the only one who wrote back to congratulate us while everyone else ignored me.

I looked at my father, ready to tell him about my engagement but I think he already knew because I saw his eyes widening when he saw my engagement ring on my left hand.

"No! ABSOLUTELY not!" My father yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Why not?! You KNEW this would happen!" I shouted.

"I thought you were to marry Jun?! Why are you back with him, Anya?! I was much happier with King Jun!" My father's face started to grow red from screaming…

"No, I realized I only love Goemon and Goemon alone! My brother gave us his blessings before he died!" I said.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I haven't heard from you about your brother's death and you have the nerve to show your face here in my home about your engagement and now you are going to lie about your brother's blessings?!" My father gasped.

"WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THAT?!" I can't believe my father thinks that low of me…

My father went to say something else but my mother interrupted him.

"Are you two staying the night? Why don't we enjoy their company and talk about this engagement later?" My mother suggested.

"It's not happening! I will not let her marry him!" My father shouted.

"We'll talk about it later!" My mother glared at him.

"Fine," my father muttered.

I felt my heart hurting… I still can't believe my father would think I made up my brother's blessings.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

The rest of the day was awkward. My father would keep giving Goemon and I dirty looks. Goemon ignored my father while I would start picking fights with him until my mother told me to stop. I talked to Sora and Yamato and it helped me relax a little, yet every time I look at my father, I start to grow angry again.

It is almost dinnertime and Goemon is nowhere to be found. I wanted to go find him, but my mother made me help her get dinner ready.

"Hmph, your precious fiancé is flirting with women outside," my father said mockingly as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm sure he isn't flirting, father." I rolled my eyes. I trust Goemon now. I know he wouldn't cheat on me.

"Oh, how naïve! He was all over them!" My father laughed out loud.

"Honey, please leave Anya alone. We have to finish making dinner." My mother glared at him.

"Fine, fine," he muttered.

"Thanks, mom," I whispered.

"No problem, dear." She gently smiled at me.

It is dinnertime and Goemon hasn't joined us. I didn't worry, though. He must've had a good reason why he isn't here. I trust him with all my heart. It's crazy how I had major trust issues and worried about other women all the time, but now I am calm and relaxed.

My father made comments about Goemon cheating here and there, yet I just ignored him and tried to enjoy my meal…

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

Finally, it is nighttime. I'm in my room, wide-awake. I wonder where Goemon is at now? I didn't bother to go looking for him… I'm sure everything is fine.

 **Thump!**

"Huh?" I called out as I saw a shadow figure by the windowsill.

"Sh, it's just me. I don't want your father to make us sleep in different rooms," Goemon whispered.

"You know, you promised to stay by my side, yet you missed dinner and I had to hear how you were flirting with the village women," I sighed as he is going in my futon. He immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"I asked them information about a bear. I guess one of them saw one earlier today," he explained softly.

I snorted. "A bear?!" There hasn't been a bear around this village in years and years.

"Yeah, it's a black one. I tried to look for it, but no luck… Don't tell me you don't trust me?" Goemon yawned.

"I do." I kissed his forehead sweetly.

Goemon kissed my lips and went to deepen it, but I lightly pushed him away.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry… After we leave here. I'll be better, I promise."

"Take as much time as you need." He tightened his grip on me.

We both fell asleep in a matter of seconds. I'm grateful that he understands my issue yet I feel bad for pushing him away all the time.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

I woke up and felt disappointed that Goemon isn't next to me. I shrugged it off, though and went downstairs to see my family, but my father ordered me to go with him into the woods.

I didn't want to go with him, but my mother made me…

"No matter what you say or what you do; I will not change my mind in marrying Goemon," I said firmly as we entered the woods.

"I don't understand what you see in him," he muttered.

"He is always there for me and he makes me feel better no matter what type of situation I am in. He makes me feel beautiful and he also makes me feel so alive. He also gives me a reason to wake up in the morning because I know I get to be around him all day," I explained in all honesty.

My father went to say something until…

 **ROAR!**

"What is that?!" I gasped.

"Look!" My father pointed at a BIG black bear.

"Father watch out!" I went to push him away, but he pushed me first! The bear scratched my father on his side.

"FATHER!" I screamed in horror.

The bear raised his paw to strike at my father again until the bear cried out in pain.

"Huh?" I ponder.

I then felt relieved when I saw kunai knives sticking out of the bear's back.

 _Goemon._

"Are you alright?" Goemon appeared in front of us to shield us from the bear.

"It hit my father," I answered.

"I'll kill it then we'll tend to his wounds," Goemon ordered as he summoned fire from the palms of his hands. He immediately threw fire at the bear and it roared in horror as his whole body started to burn in flames.

"Time to finish it off," Goemon said with pride as he took a deep breath. He blew out flames at the creature to end it's suffering.

"Wow, unbelievable!" I praised.

"Let's get your father back to the house," Goemon commanded as he helped my father up on his feet.

"Thanks, Goemon," my father said in a low voice.

"No problem," Goemon grinned.

"I was wrong about you… I'm sorry I doubted you. I will give you my blessings on marrying my daughter, Goemon," my father whispered.

"REALLY?!" I squealed.

"Yes, it's a shame that Katashi realized you were a great person before me…" My father lightly chuckled.

"You believe me now!" I yelled in excitement.

"Yes, I do." My father nodded.

Goemon and I exchanged smiles as we helped my father back to my house. I can finally get married in peace now that my family has accepted Goemon as my husband…


	7. Chapter 7 - Mrs Ishikawa

Chapter 7

Mrs. Ishikawa

Here I am standing across from Goemon Ishikawa. My heart won't stop pounding loudly and my throat is closing up. I wasn't paying attention to the priest who is giving us his blessings because I'm drowning in Goemon's golden eyes and his smirk. Does he realize I'm nervous?

I can't believe I'm officially going to be Mrs. Ishikawa. I have been waiting for a very long time for this moment. Words cannot describe how happy I am.

"Goemon, you may speak your vows to your dearly beloved," the priest commanded softly.

"Anya Yukari, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you would change my life. I knew you would be the most important woman in my heart. I thought I could never love another but you proved me wrong so many times. We have been through hell and back but we pulled it off. We have fought side by side and have done missions together and we make a pretty good team. I will never find desire in another woman because you are all that I want and need. I am happy to call you mine. I love you, Anya Yukari." Goemon gently smiled at me as I let his words melt my heart.

"Anya, you may speak your vows now," The priest whispered to me.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Goemon Ishikawa. All the fights and laughs we shared together, I would not trade them for the world. Your voice, body, personality, and soul are all I ever need in my life to survive. You have proven to me that I cannot live without you, but I'm okay with that as long as you're by my side. I want to grow old with you and make memories with you. I'm happy that I will be Mrs. Ishikawa. I love you so much, Goemon."

After I spoke my vows, tears started to run down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry! I kept telling myself not to do this but I can't help it. I'm just so happy!

"It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said to Goemon.

Goemon pulled me in close to his body before claiming my lips. I kissed him hard as tears kept rolling down my cheeks.

Everyone is clapping and cheering for us but my main focus is on Goemon because he is my life and my everything.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

The reception has started in the Takara mansion. I am overwhelmed with all of the "congratulations" and "I knew you two would end up together" by everyone and their mother's.

I saw Sora and my parents first and they all gave me hugs and kisses. I then told Sora where Yamato is located so she can ditch our parents to hang out with him.

I then saw Hiroko and Osamu along with Sakura and Mamoru casually talking in the middle of the dining hall.

Remember Haruo, Falitna's secret lover? Well, he got a divorce from his wife and proposed to Falitna right away. They will be getting married in a couple of months. I'm so excited for them.

Kenichi is drinking with a couple of women, which makes me happy. I want him to settle down soon! He deserves a good woman…

"Hello, Anya!" Naomi and Alvah greeted in unison.

"Hey, guys!"

"Congratulations!" They both said.

"Thanks! So, where's Jun?" I asked.

They both gazed at the ground. Don't tell me he isn't coming?! I didn't see him at the ceremony… I know it's hard for him, but I wish he would be here with everyone…

"Anya?" Goemon wrapped his arms from behind me.

"Oh! Goemon!" I turned around and gave him a hug.

"Wow, we just got married and you're already wandering around by yourself," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was trying to talk to everyone," I sighed.

"We'll catch you two later!" Naomi finally spoke up but I felt my stomach drop when I know her and Alvah just did not want to talk about why Jun hasn't come even though it's obvious why.

"Hey, are you thirsty?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"I'll get us some sake. Stay here," he winked before leaving me.

I just stood there, blocking everyone around me. I just wish Jun could be our friend again. I know we can't act like nothing has happened but can we at least, try?

I stared at the front entrance of the dining hall and gasped when I saw Goro and Jun casually walking in. They immediately came up to me.

"Jun! Goro! I'm glad you made it!" I raised my voice in excitement.

"Congratulations," Jun said softly.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"Sorry, I missed the wedding I had to take care of some bandits in a village." Jun shrugged.

"No need to explain. I'm just happy you both came here for the reception," I whispered.

Goemon came up to us and handed me a glass filled with sake. Jun and Goro then congratulated Goemon too.

"You better treat her right, Ishikawa, because one screw up and I'll make sure she'll never return to you," Jun said teasingly.

"Don't worry. She is safe with me," Goemon smirked playfully.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. At least there isn't any tension between these two…

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

The party is still going on but I decided to go to the bathroom to wash my face. My makeup is bothering me plus it's getting late anyways.

As I'm splashing my face with water, I felt strong arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"Hey there," Goemon whispered seductively.

I turned around and giggled. "Hey, yourself."

"Wandering off again, I see…" He flicked my nose.

"I'm just washing my face, but I am tired."

"Do you want to retire?"

"Would it be wrong?" I asked. It is OUR reception. Would it look bad if we just went to bed? I do want some alone time with Goemon, though.

"They are all too drunk to notice." Goemon chuckled.

"Alright, let's go then!" I grinned.

Goemon grabbed my hand in his and we walked into his bedroom, but as soon as I stepped foot into his room, he threw me on the bed and attacked me with kisses.

"Goemon!" I moaned.

"Don't tell me you are still going to make me wait," he muttered.

"No, but be gentle! We have all night."

Goemon laughed as he undid my kimono. "As you wish."

We both stripped until we were exposed then Goemon started to suck on my neck while he massaged my breasts. It felt amazing… his touch and kisses are making me feel dizzy with bliss.

He then trailed kisses down my stomach until he reached my sex.

"I have been wanting to taste you for quite some time, my wife," Goemon whispered before circling his tongue on my clit.

"GOEMON!"

While he is licking my clit, he inserted two fingers inside me. I arched my back as I felt his fingers going in and out. We locked eyes and he's smirking at me…

"AH!" I already came for him and I felt his tongue going up and down my folds to lick them clean.

"I want to ride you," I whispered.

"Okay, come on," he said softly.

He sat up and I straddled him. Our foreheads were touching while I grabbed his erection and put it inside me. I moaned out loud as he started to pump in and out.

"I want to be in control," I pouted.

"Fine." He chuckled.

I rocked my hips back and forth as he licked my neck up and down he then leaned in to suck on my right nipple while I picked up the pace.

"You feel amazing," he praised.

"You do too."

He kissed my lips hungrily and I can taste myself from him licking me a couple of minutes ago. Wow, I'm not going to lie, but I taste kind of good…

He roughly pushed me down on the bed as he is still connected to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his red hair is tickling my arms while he thrust in and out of me violently.

I also wrapped my legs around his waist so he can go deeper and deeper. I'm lost for words…

"We are going to do this every night until the break of dawn," he whispered in my ear.

"You'll break me in half," I managed to say.

"Sh. It will be fun."

 _He is right…_

"I want to taste you again," he commanded.

"What?"

He slowly got out of me and he lied down on the bed. He then ordered me to get on top of him but he wanted me to face his penis while my sex is in his face.

 _This is strange._

I immediately didn't feel awkward as I felt his tongue going up and down my sex. I then put his erection in my mouth and bobbed my head so he can feel just as good as me. I would occasionally play with his balls as I kept licking and sucking him.

"That feels good, Anya." He moaned in a low voice.

"It feels good for me too!"

I felt his tongue entering me, and he pumped it in and out while I continue to lick and suck him.

Not too long we both reached our climax and I repositioned myself so I can cuddle with him.

"I'm tired now." I yawned.

"No, we are not getting any sleep tonight. This is our special night, you know." He lightly chuckled while I groaned in response…


	8. Chapter 8 - Honeymoon!

Chapter 8

Honeymoon!

"Oh my God, look at that!" I gasped in excitement as I ran up to the beach and pointed at the clear, blue water.

Goemon took me somewhere outside of the country for our honeymoon. I guess he's been here before while I, of course, haven't… I feel as if I'm annoying him because I'm making a big deal about every little thing I see as he is just watching me intensively.

"Stay close to me, Anya. I don't want to lose you," Goemon said calmly.

 _Geez, he's talking to me like I'm five!_

"Thank you for this! I haven't been somewhere this tropical before!" I praised.

"No problem. I knew you would like it." He gently smiled at me while he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"When did you come here before? Was it recently?" I asked.

"I came here a long time ago on a mission, so I didn't really get to enjoy this place," Goemon sighed.

Wow, that sucks. He got to go to a foreign place but couldn't enjoy it because he was too busy with a mission…

"Goemon!" A young woman came up to us.

 _Here we go._

"Hey, there…" Goemon greeted smoothly.

"You have come back! You should head to the brothel the women miss you! It's been way too long," the woman said.

Oh, so mister, "I was too busy and worried about my mission" had time to go to the brothel even though he was SO BUSY!

"Um, my brothel days are over." Goemon chuckled.

"Oh?" The woman looked at me and gave me a dirty look. "Don't tell me you settled down?"

"Yes, I have. This is my wife, Anya. We have just gotten married," Goemon explained.

"Wow, never thought in a million years you would settle down," The young woman muttered.

Goemon shrugged while I shook my head. Don't tell me I have to deal with this constantly…

 _What did I get myself into?  
_ "Well, we should be heading to our hotel room. See you around," Goemon said as he grabbed my hand in his. We then walked away from the young woman but she kept giving me dirty looks.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"Can't we go to the hotel room later?! I want to explore more!" I whined.

I can't get enough of this place! The clear, blue water, the pretty tropical flowers, and the white sand! Everything is breathtaking!

"Anya I need you right now. You wouldn't let me touch you on the way here," Goemon sighed as he is practically dragging me to where our hotel is located.

"We were on a boat! How the hell would he have sex when there were others around?!" I snapped.

Goemon lightly chuckled while I scowled at him. He doesn't care where he is, he always wants to have sex or touch me inappropriately! He's such a pervert.

I went to argue with him more on how I want to look around at the foreign place until we were outside of the hotel! It's like a huge temple!

The temple is made of stone and the whole palace is white. I have never seen something this big before! This place is bigger than Jun's castle and the Takara's mansion combined!

"Wow!" I gasped in excitement.

"Do you like it? I was hoping you would," Goemon grinned.

"I love it! I want to see our room… Show me!" I begged.

"Alright, come on." Goemon grabbed my hand and he took me into one of the rooms.

Our room is a master suite! It has a large, king-sized bed and the sheets, furniture, walls, and floors are all white! This must be what heaven looks like!

"Do you like it?" Goemon asked me in concern.

"Yes! It's beautiful! I can't wait to take a nap!" I cheered.

"Nap?" Goemon frowned.

"What's wrong?" I questioned innocently even though I know why he's a little upset! He wants to have sex but I want to tease him a little bit.

"I had something else in mind," he muttered.

"And what would that be?" I raised a brow.

Goemon blushed before leaning in to press his lips against mine. I went to tease him, but I couldn't do it since he slid his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues danced as I felt Goemon's hands roaming all over my body.

"Want to see the bathroom?" Goemon questioned seductively.

"Um, okay," I said breathlessly.

We walked into the room that is connected to our bedroom and I couldn't help but gasp out loud. The bathroom is huge! There's a big tub with candles and rose petals scattered everywhere. Like the bedroom, the bathroom is also all white.

"Goemon, this is amazing!"

"Come on, I'll prepare the tub and we'll pick up where we left off," he commanded softly.

Goemon fixed up the water while I took off my kimono I then helped him take off his clothing until we were both exposed. Goemon went into the tub then grabbed my hand and gently helped me into the tub.

I sat on his lap and felt something hard hitting my back… Is that?

"Geez, you're ready, already?" I chuckled.

Goemon's face grew rosy but he hurried and kissed my lips hungrily. I felt his hands roam from behind and I let him have his way with me.

He cupped my breasts and pinched my nipples gently even though it caused me to moan out loud. As he kept playing with my breasts, he sucked on my neck while I rubbed his thighs with both of my hands.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since we left Takara," Goemon mumbled and bit my earlobe lightly.

"Me too," I whispered.

I turned around so I'm straddling him and Goemon didn't hesitate to kiss me. We played with each other's tongues while I'm reaching for his length. I then moved my hand up and down on it. Goemon grunted in a low voice, which caused me to giggle.

"Are you making fun of me?" He smirked.

"No, I'm just happy I'm making you feel really good for once," I answered in all honesty.

"You always make me feel good, Anya."

I smiled at his response and I finally grabbed his length and slowly slid it inside me. I then began to move my hips back and forth while Goemon bit his bottom lip.

I love it when he does that. Everything he does is sexy but when he bites his lip like that, it drives me insane!

Goemon grabbed my hips with both of his hands and guided me to go faster. We locked eyes for a moment until I grew embarrassed and looked away.

"Stop, I want to watch you, Anya. I hate it when you don't look at me," Goemon sighed.

I took a deep breath and stared at him. I caught myself smiling because I realize that Goemon is mine and mine alone. I can't believe I'm finally married to him. This is too good to be true.

"Turn around," he ordered.

I pulled his length out and reposition myself so I'm facing the opposite way. I'm still on his lap as I put his length back inside me. Goemon moved his hips up and down while his arms were wrapped around me from behind.

I cried out in pure pleasure as he repeatedly kept hitting my womb. I hope I don't cum yet!

Goemon licked the inside of my earlobe and it caused me to shiver. No matter what he does, he always makes me feel good.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, this feels amazing," I answered.

He kept going and going until he wanted to try something else. He made me sit on the edge of the tub. Goemon then spread my legs so he could get in between them. I went to protest but I bit my lip as I felt his tongue slowly licking up and down on my folds. I threw my head back and cried out as he kept going and going. He would go more roughly at every lick… I'm losing control.

Goemon pumped his tongue in and out of me next, which caused my mind to go blank. My hips naturally rocked back and forth. I just pray in my head that I don't fall off the tub.

"GOEMON!" I screamed out his name as I came.

He kept licking until he got all of it. He then picked me up in a cradle and took me back to the bedroom. He slammed me on top of the bed and crawled on top of me. Goemon slowly re-entered me and pumped violently in and out.

I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could go deeper and deeper. We both were panting and the bed is rocking the same rhythm as us.

Goemon told me to keep my legs wrapped around him and I went to ask why until he stood up from the bed. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and we were still connected with each other. I hurried and wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to walk. He then had my back against the wall for support while he began to thrust in and out of me again.

 _This is no good. My legs are going to give out soon!_

I didn't worry anymore, though when we kissed each other desperately.

"This feels good," I whispered.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed.

He finally let me stand up on the ground but he turned me around so my arms are above my head. He ordered me to stick my butt out as he entered me again. His nails were digging into my hips when he thrust in and out of me. I cried out his name as I came again, but a couple more thrusts, he finally came too…

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"I can't move or breathe," I muttered as I continue to pant.

Goemon and I were sprawled out on the bed, recovering from our lovemaking.

"That was fun," he whispered and pulled me into his embrace.

I slowly nodded as I stared at my engagement ring. "You know, you told me that you weren't going to give me a big diamond like Jun did, yet it's just as big as his ring."

"You deserve a nice size ring, so I made sure to get you one," Goemon said casually.

"But, any ring would do as long as it's from you," I yawned.

"Anya…"

"Thank you for making me your wife. Words can't describe how happy I am."

"Thank you for letting me be your husband… I couldn't live without you in my life," he confessed.

I kissed him on the lips sweetly before closing my eyes.

"You aren't going to sleep now are you?" He asked sternly.

"Give me five minutes and we can continue our lovemaking," I sighed annoyingly.

Goemon isn't the only one who can't get enough, but he does make me tired every time we have sex… He's going to kill me one day from our constant lovemaking!


	9. Chapter 9 - Swap Husbands!

Chapter 9

Swap Husbands?!

 _We are both back to reality…_

Goemon and I just got back from our honeymoon. I thought we were going to the Takara mansion but Goemon revealed some surprising news…

"WE ARE GOING TO LIVE IN ASAMI ISLAND?!" I gasped causing people around Takara Village to stop and stare at us.

Goemon lightly chuckled. "Would you like that idea, Anya?"

"Yes, but what about here? I know you'll be doing missions and stuff so wouldn't living on the island affect it?" I asked.

"No, I already talked to Mamoru Masaru and he said it would be fine. I have to report here every day, though," Goemon answered simply.

"I can't believe it… Are you sure about this? Don't tell me you decided this decision because of me…"

"Well, yes I did. I want to make you happy, Anya plus I wouldn't mind living there and settling down. I want a home for just us two instead of sharing a mansion with other ninjas," he explained.

I gave Goemon a big hug. "Thank you, Goemon! This means so much to me!"

"It's not a problem at all," he said smoothly as he embraced me back.

"Will you promise to tell me that you're tired of living there, though?"

"Why would I be tired of it?"

"Well, you did state how you never went there because it's small, so…" My voice trailed.

"It will be fine, Anya. I'll live anywhere you want to go. I just want everything that is best for you," he stated calmly.

"Well, I want what's best for you too!"

"Don't worry about me, Anya. I have a good feeling about Asami Island. Now then, shall we go?" He grinned.

I slowly nodded and we walked hand in hand to wait for the boat to go to my perfect paradise.

 _My dream is finally coming true. I have Goemon and I will also be living in Asami Island!_

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"KEI!" I shouted as soon as Goemon and I arrived at Asami Island.

"My child! You have come back!" The elderly priestess gave me a big hug she then looked at Goemon and glared at him. "So, you're the man who has broken her heart."

Goemon frowned while I cleared my throat.

"It's a long story but he stayed away from me to protect me. It was all a misunderstanding," I somewhat explained.

"Well, if he hurts you again then there will be hell to pay." Kei narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't dare to hurt my wife any longer," Goemon said calmly.

"You married him," Kei sighed at me.

"He means well, I swear!" I raised my voice.

"Just be careful…" Kei gave me a weak smile before leaving us.

"Well, she doesn't like me," Goemon muttered while we watched her walk away.

"She'll start liking you once she gets to know you! She's like me but an older version!" I winked.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"So, do you want to go to the markets to get food since we don't have any at our home?" I asked.

"Yep, let's go." He nodded.

We are living in the same house I stayed at when I first moved here and I'm so happy because I really loved that home a lot!

Goemon made sure he got it just for me! He's the best.

Goemon and I headed to the markets and picked up different kinds of fruits and vegetables. We also got chicken as our main course, but while we were shopping and laughing, a young couple came up to us.

"Hello, are you new? My name is Mika and this is my husband, Raptor," A woman with long black hair introduced her husband and herself.

"Well, kind of. It's hard to explain, but my name is Anya and this is my husband, Goemon!" I grinned.

Mika checked Goemon out but I didn't let it bother me. I should be used to it by now. I can't get mad every time a woman looks at him or I'll go insane!

"It's nice to meet you, Anya…" Raptor said seductively as he pushed a strand of his brown hair behind his ear.

"Come on, Anya. Let's finish shopping," Goemon mumbled.

"Awe, we wanted to get to know you! Why don't we cook dinner for you two!" Mika suggested.

 _Wow, a free meal! They are really friendly plus we need to make new friends!_

"Okay!" I cheered.

"Anya, I don't know," Goemon frowned.

"It will be fun," Raptor winked.

"Yeah, what's there to lose, Goemon?" I raised a brow at him.

Goemon just shrugged as I shook my head at him. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head…

"So, we live close to the shore. The last house on the left," Mika explained.

"Alright, we'll be there around dinner time then! Thank you so much!" I bowed.

"No, thank you." She giggled then left us to finish our shopping.

"Anya, we aren't going," Goemon said sternly.

"Why not?!" I whined.

"Because I have a bad vibe from those two."

"Come on, Goemon, it's a free meal! If we start to feel uncomfortable then we'll leave!" I groaned.

"Fine, but don't get mad when I'm right." He rolled his eyes.

I snorted and we finished shopping in silence. I don't understand how Goemon can have a bad feeling on a couple that invited us over for free food and they are super friendly!

Whatever, I'm going to enjoy this evening whether he likes it or not!

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"How do I look?!" I asked as I am spinning around in my kimono.

"Change," he ordered.

"WHY?!"

"It's too revealing."

I sighed before changing into a regular kimono. Since when does Goemon care how I dress? He's acting strange ever since we met that couple… I wonder why?

Anyways, after Goemon and I got ready, we went to the young couple's house and they greeted us with open arms. I'm so happy the food is already prepared for us and we immediately sat around the small dining room table, but what is strange is that Mika sat next to Goemon while Raptor sat next to me.

Goemon narrowed his eyes at me, hinting that he's right about something, but I think they are just trying to get to know us better.

"Wow, Goemon, your hair is so nice!" Mika commented as she his stroking his hair.

He flinched so she would stop. Geez, that's rude… She's just trying to be nice, right?

I tried to think more about it until Raptor put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear…

"You look sexy in that kimono…"

I felt my heart stop altogether. What is going on here?! Mika said her and Raptor are married so why aren't they sitting together and why is SHE flirting with Goemon while Raptor is flirting with me!?

"Get your hand off my wife," Goemon ordered coldly.

"Come on, Goemon… We know your reputation. You sleep with a lot of married women, go to brothels, and hook up with any woman that lays eyes on you," Mika hummed.

"Come on, Anya, we are leaving!" Goemon stood up and I didn't hesitate to follow after him even though I'm confused.

"Geez, at least, let me hook up with your wife!" Raptor stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Let go!" I yelled.

 _Goemon's right… I'm officially freaking out!_

Goemon turned around and went to punch Raptor but Raptor hurried and ran across the room. Goemon then grabbed my wrist and escorted me out of their home…

 _I need to listen to Goemon more often!_

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"I'm confused!" I cried out while Goemon and I were making our last minute dinner at home.

"About what?" He sighed.

"Why would Mika flirt with you and her husband flirt with me?" I asked.

"Anya, sometimes married couples likes to swing…"

"Swing?" Where is he going with this?

Goemon stopped cutting a green pepper to focus his attention on me. "Some married couples tend to switch partners for the night."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I gasped.

"To make it interesting… It's different and exciting." Goemon shrugged.

"DIFFERENT AND EXCITING?! What's so exciting to cheat on a partner with another? That's gross!" I can't believe people do that! I never heard of such a thing.

"Calm down, Anya. Only some couples do it, not all."

"But, but, but!"

"Anya, relax, it's not like I would suggest such a thing like that." He chuckled lightly.

"Goemon, did you know all along that is what they wanted us to do?"

"Yes."

"How?!"

"I guess from sleeping around a lot, I start to sense what people desire. The way that asshole was looking at you made me cringe!" He clenched his teeth.

"I mean I should've known because Mika was REALLY flirting with you, but I thought she was just being friendly."

"No, next time listen to me. I don't want us in that situation," he commanded.

"Are you worried you would be tempted?"

"Anya, of course not. I wouldn't dare share you with another and I would never desire to be with another woman. I only want you." He grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"I'm glad," I whispered.

"My playboy days are over. They have been over since the first day I met you. I'm done seeing younger women, older women, married women, and geishas," Goemon said with pride.

I went on my tiptoes and kissed his lips sweetly. "I know that… I think that is why I didn't get jealous because I trust you, Goemon. You proved to me so many times how you're loyal to me."

"I won't let you down. I will always be yours." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Goemon…"

We went to kiss again, but my stomach started to growl.

"How embarrassing!" I laughed nervously.

Goemon laughed out loud and I didn't hesitate to nudge him to stop yet that only made him laugh harder!

I threw a carrot at him and he immediately picked up my body and laid me on top of the counter.

"Goemon? What are you doing?" I asked.

He claimed my lips with his own before answering. "I want to eat you before our dinner…"

I bit my lips as he undid the sash of my kimono. Yeah, I'm hungry but I'll take Goemon over food any day!

 _There's never a dull moment when I'm with you._


	10. Chapter 10 - Is She A Ghost?

Chapter 10

Is She A Ghost?

"What's wrong, Anya?" Goemon asked.

"Nothing," I answered in a low voice.

Goemon is going on the boat to Takara Village to do a mission but isn't it bad that I don't want him to leave me? Geez, talk about clingy!

"I'll be back before dinnertime, okay?" Goemon chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my lips sweetly.

"Love you. Be safe, okay?" I asked pleadingly.

"Psh, you have nothing to worry about," Goemon grinned before going on the boat to fulfill his duties.

 _Today is going to be boring without him!_

I decided to go to the markets to pick up some food for dinner. I know I could wait but I need something to take my mind off of Goemon being away from me.

 _Get it together, Anya._

The markets are packed today and I felt annoyed when I saw couples shopping together. I can't believe I am getting jealous over strangers…

"Hello, there," I heard a soft voice from behind.

I turned around to see a young woman with long, black hair and skin as pale as snow. She has bags under her eyes and bruises all over.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Are you married to Goemon Ishikawa?" The young woman asked.

"Um, yes I am," I answered.

 _I know where this conversation is going._

"I see," she frowned.

I went to ask her why but she walked away from me and all I could do is watch her go. I didn't think anything of it because I know a lot of women would've asked me that question so I continue with my shopping.

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

Today is a boring day and it isn't even late afternoon yet. I helped Kei, the head priestess with some cleaning around the island and then I took a nap…

You know what is strange, though? I swear I saw the young woman in my dreams! You know, the one I met at the markets! It's only a dream, though so I just shrugged it off.

I'm now making dinner before Goemon gets back from his mission. I don't know what I'm going to do when he is assigned a mission to be away for a week when I can't even handle him being gone for a day!

 _This is harder than I thought._

I took a deep breath while I am cutting some potatoes but my eyes widened when I swear I saw someone standing there before me! It looks like that woman again I saw at the markets but when I blink, she disappeared.

 _Why am I seeing things?! I'm going insane!_

I ignored my crazy brain as I continue to prepare for dinner. I'm making pork with sweet potatoes and green beans on the side. I know Goemon is going to like it!

Kei had to explain to me how to cook since I'm not really good but hopefully I'll get better at it! I'm not really classified as a "stay at home" wife, though…

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"Anya?" I heard Goemon's voice from the entrance of our home.

I immediately ran and threw myself on him. "I missed you! How was your mission?"

"It was boring."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you weren't around," he said seductively.

I lightly slapped his head. "Stop!"

"What?"

"I hate it when you make me blush so easily!" I whined.

"I like to see you blush, though," he countered.

"Yeah, yeah… Well, dinner is ready."

"Okay, let's eat! I'm starving!"

Goemon and I sat around the dining room table. He told me about his mission and all he had to do was kill a couple of robbers that were invading some towns, nothing big.

I told him about the strange girl I saw in the markets and how I kept seeing her. He's saying I'm being paranoid and I couldn't agree more. I need to chill.

"Do you have to do another mission?" I asked. I hope he says "no".

"Yeah, I do," he frowned.

"Ugh, why!? I was so bored without you here!"

"I'll try to finish it early so I can come back here as soon as possible," Goemon said sternly.

"I sure hope so," I sighed.

 _I can't be selfish. It is his duty to protect everyone._

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

It was nighttime and Goemon and I retired early since he has to get up at the crack of dawn. I couldn't really sleep but I felt safe and secure in his embrace until I saw the young woman with pale skin and black hair, standing there!

"AH!" I shouted out.

"Anya?!" Goemon's eyes widened and he immediately sat up on our futon.

The woman is gone again. She keeps disappearing!

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I saw her again. I think I'm getting haunted by a ghost!" I shivered.

Goemon sighed. "You're fine. Go back to bed."

"But, I'm scared!" I freaked.

"Do you want me to check around our home to make sure no one is around?" He questioned annoyingly.

I bit my lip and Goemon got out of the futon and began to look around every room while I followed behind him.

Of course, Goemon couldn't find anything and I'm crazy, so we went back to sleep. Goemon immediately fell asleep while I am looking up at the ceiling with eyes wide open.

Goemon had his arms around me to secure me yet I'm still scared.

 _Why am I a sissy all of a sudden?_


	11. Chapter 11 - She's A Stalker!

Chapter 11

She's Not A Ghost, She's A Stalker!

Today is going to drag on like it did yesterday, but Goemon did promise me that he will try and finish up early so he can see me!

After Goemon left me, I decided to clean the home. I hate cleaning but it will get my mind off of Goemon and the ghost for a little bit. While I'm dusting the shelves, though, I heard a loud crash! It sounds like glass breaking or something…

I went to see what broke and it was one of my tall vases that I had placed in the corner in a room for decoration, but why would the vase break if it were on the floor? I didn't knock it over because I was in the other room… Freaky!

I was going to kneel down to pick up the pieces, but I felt someone's presence from behind. I wanted to turn around yet it was too late because a kunai knife is pressed against my throat from behind!  
"You don't deserve to be Goemon's wife," I heard a voice say coldly.

"What are you doing!? Who are you?!" I cried out.

"I'm the girl who has been coming around you… Silly, girl you thought I was a ghost." The woman laughed.

 _The woman I saw at the market is real!_

"What do you want?!" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and my body shaking.

"I want Goemon as my husband and the only way it will happen if I kill you right here and now!" She chanted.

"Please, no! Don't!" I pleaded.

I felt the knife pressing against my throat. She's going to kill me! This is the end and I can't say goodbye to Goemon because he's fulfilling his duties somewhere!

I closed my eyes, praying that my death will be quick and painless until…

"GAH!" The woman cried out.

I opened my eyes and saw Goemon standing by the doorway, glaring at the woman. I didn't hesitate to run to him!

"Goemon, I was so scared! I thought I was going to die! She's not a ghost, she's real!" I sobbed.

"There, there. Everything will be fine; I'm here," Goemon soothed.

I wanted to hug him and sob in his chest but I know he has to take care of this woman first!

"Who are you?!" Goemon asked sternly as we watched her slowly take the kunai knife that Goemon has thrown at her out of her arm.

"You don't remember me, Goemon? I was your lover. You promised to stay by my side, forever," the woman whispered before standing up from the ground.

Goemon looked puzzled and I can tell that this woman is probably one of his "women" from back in the day. Geez, he's causing way too much trouble!

"Taki Simori, remember?" The woman gently smiled at him.

"Um…" Goemon rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"We did a mission together! We made love eight years ago!" Taki shouted out.

"Honestly, I don't remember, but it doesn't matter, you have harmed my wife and I shall kill you for laying a finger on her!" Goemon took his sword out and pointed it at her.

"But we belong together!" Taki freaked.

"No, I belong to my wife!" And with that Goemon charged at Taki and sliced her stomach causing her lifeless body to fall on the ground.

 _Great, now I got to clean up blood!  
_ "Are you alright?" Goemon asked in concern.

I didn't answer but instead, I threw myself on him. "How did you know I was in danger?"

"I felt her presence around our home before I almost left," Goemon explained.

"Really? So, was she a ninja and not a ghost?"

"Yeah," Goemon chuckled.

"Geez, I thought I was a goner and I thought I would never see you again." I cried out and buried my face in his chest.

"Sh, I would never let anyone harm you. No matter what I will always protect you," Goemon whispered while rubbing my back.

"What about your mission?" I looked up at him.

"I sent a letter that I wouldn't be able to do it," he answered.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah."

Goemon used his thumbs to wipe my tears away. I felt safe yet my body is shaking up. I still feel like that woman's knife is pressing against my throat.

"I'm sorry I caused you this much trouble. If it weren't for my past then this wouldn't have ever happened," Goemon sighed.

"Honestly, I would go through hell and back even though it's scary but I know you'll always be there for me, but I did have my doubts today and I'm sorry," I confessed.

"I promise to protect you with my life," he murmured.

"Well, don't do that! I want to live with you, not without you!" I whined.

"Ha, fine, then I will fight for both of us."

"Thank you!" I grinned.

We both chuckled and he picked me up in a cradle to take me to our bedroom. He then set me down on our futon and I begged for him to lay with me.

"Thank you for protecting me… Hey, on the positive side, we can hang all day together now!" I cheered.

"Anya, I think you should rest. You went through a lot just now," Goemon lectured.

"But, I want to relax with you!" I cried out.

"How about we lay in bed all day?" He suggested.

"Okay, but you can't leave!"

"Fine." He laughed lightly and lied next to me. I rested my head on his beating heart while his arms are wrapped around me. I don't know why I get scared when I know Goemon is always there to protect me.


	12. Chapter 12 - I Can't Be Pregnant!

Chapter 12

I Can't Be Pregnant!

A couple of days have gone by since the incident with the stalker. It's funny how when I made Goemon lay with me that day, he made sure he cleaned up the blood and disposed the body and I complained how he left me. Maybe I'm the true stalker… I mean come on any normal woman would want a dead body out of the house! Well, it's not normal to have a dead body in a home, but that's my life since I am married to a high-ranking ninja.

Anyways, I woke up this morning but I didn't feel like myself… I then rushed to the restroom to puke my guts out! Ugh, don't tell me I have the flu! I'm glad Goemon can't see me like this because this is really gross…

Goemon went to his mission for today and I'm alone with the stupid flu. These days just keep getting worse and worse! Not only am I away from Goemon almost every day, but I have to deal with being sick too!

"Anya?" I heard Kei's voice.

"Coming!" I hurried and cleaned my face before I went to see Kei who is standing in my living room.

"My, my. You look sick. Are you well?" She asked.

"No, I think I got the flu… Hold on!" I ran back to the bathroom and threw up again!

 _Worst day ever!_

"I will request the village's doctor to see you. Stay here," Kei ordered softly.

"You don't have to ask me twice," I muttered as I continue to puke.

After I was done being sick, I went to lie down on the futon. I wish I wasn't sick because I need to worry about dinner for tonight. Goemon will come home with no food on the table!

"Anya?" I heard the doctor's voice.

"In here!" I shouted out.

The doctor and Kei came in my room and he immediately checked my heart rate, my temperature, and finally, examined my whole boy.

"Well, good news, Mrs. Ishikawa!" The doctor gave me a warming smile.

"I'm not going to die?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, you're going to be a mother!" The doctor announced! "You were throwing up because of morning sickness. It's natural!"

"WHAT?!" I cried out. I can't be pregnant! I'm not ready to be a mother! It's hard to take care of Goemon and me! How am I supposed to raise a child!?

"What is wrong? You should be happy to be blessed with a child!" Kei cheered.

"I'm not ready!" I whined.

"I can help you take care of the baby while Goemon is away on his missions! Everything will be fine," Kei soothed.

No, I'm not ready for a baby yet! It is way too soon and I'm afraid to tell Goemon the news! I know for a fact that he wanted to wait for a child too but how am I supposed to tell him?!

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

After the doctor left, Kei took care of me in my own home but I didn't make dinner and I felt bad that Kei did it for me… I tried to think about how to tell Goemon I am pregnant yet I couldn't come up with the right words.

Kei told me to just come out and say it, yet I don't want to! I want my words to be perfect! I also told Kei to not tell Goemon until I'm ready which is probably going to be in a couple of days because I'm still in shock and I'm not mentally ready to tell him.

"Anya?" Goemon called out my name.

"She is in here!" Kei shouted.

Goemon came in the bedroom and his eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sick," I lied.

"Well, I'll take care of you! I'm off for a couple of days so I won't leave your side." Goemon knelt down next to my futon.

"Since you are here for your wife, I shall go. If you both need anything, you know where to find me!" Kei bowed before leaving us.

 _She is probably mad that I lied to my husband._

"Did you see a doctor?" Goemon questioned.

"Yeah, he said it is just the flu!" I raised my voice without meaning to.

"Are you lying?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why would I lie?!"

"Well, when you lie, your voice tends to raise up," Goemon explained.

"I'm not lying!"

"Alright."

"Kei made your dinner so you can eat if you want," I sighed.

"That was nice of her… I'll share it with you then." Goemon left the room and I can take a deep breath now! This is going to be harder than I thought! I'm not showing yet but what happens when I do? Would I still be lying to my husband about our child?!

Goemon came back with food and a damp washcloth to put on my forehead. He then would use his chopsticks and guide some rice and chicken in my mouth. I told him that he could eat more than me because he must be really hungry from his mission yet he still made sure I ate a lot.

It was nice that I could eat lying down! Lazy, I know!

Goemon told me what he had to do for today and he had to train some new ninjas then go check some villages to make sure everyone was safe. He's like a major superhero, I swear!

"Are you full?" He asked.

"Yes, are you?"

His stomach answered my question as it began to growl.

"Oh, no! I ate too much! I'm sorry!" I freaked. How rude of me! All I did was lay around while Goemon is protecting lives and I ate most of the dinner!

"It is fine! I'm not that hungry. I had enough." He lightly chuckled.

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive! Now, let me prepare your bath for you," he said as he is standing up from the floor.

I watched him leave the room and sighed in relief. I have to tell him soon. Maybe I can do it tomorrow? Like, during dinnertime because… I DON'T KNOW WHY!

"Ugh!" I moaned out in pain. I think I have to throw up again…

I rushed out of my futon and into the bathroom. I tried to push Goemon out of the room but he wouldn't budge. I then hurried and threw up in the bucket. Goemon immediately held my hair up so I wouldn't throw up on it.

"Let it all out," he murmured. Goemon used his free hand to rub my back.

"Goemon, you don't have to watch this! It's gross!" I warned.

"It's not a big deal. Let me help you."

I did as he said and let him help me and to tell you the truth, him being here made me feel a little better! Like my hair didn't get in the way and it felt good to get a back rub while I did it.

"Thanks, Goemon."

"Sure, go ahead in the bath and I'll wash you up."

Goemon helped me strip from my clothing and I got in the nice, hot tub. Goemon then washed my body until it was all sudsy…

I feel guilty now because he's being the sweetest husband and I'm lying about the child. I have to tell him tomorrow, no matter what! I just hope he doesn't get scared…


	13. Chapter 13 - I Have To Tell Him!

Chapter 13

I Have To Tell Him!

I looked in the bathroom mirror and cleared my throat. "Goemon, I'm pregnant…" No, no. That won't do! I took a deep breath before speaking again, "You know how I said that I have the flu? Well, surprise! I'm pregnant!" Ugh, why is this so hard!

"Anya?" I heard Goemon's voice from outside the bathroom door.

"What?!" I freaked.

 _I hope he didn't hear me!_

"You should be lying down. Are you sick?" He asked in concern.

"No…"

"Then lie down."

I opened the door and did as he said but my stomach started to growl!

"Someone is hungry. I will bring you food, hold on." Goemon chuckled.

I watched him leave and I began to rub my stomach. "You are causing way too much trouble!" I scowled my unborn child…

Goemon came back with cooked vegetables and fresh fruit. Wow, Goemon is cooking for me! How nice yet I feel guilty for hiding this secret from him.

"Why are you rubbing your stomach like that?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"No, reason!" I raised my voice.

Goemon sighed and kneeled down before me. He then fed me the food. I couldn't help myself but I was eating like a slob and I kept choking on my chewed food.

"Slow, down, it's not going anywhere," he said in amusement.

"I'm sorry…" My cheeks flustered.

"No, it is fine. You must be very hungry."

Goemon finished feeding me the food but I was still hungry! My stomach is growling really loud! How embarrassing… Does it have to do with me being pregnant?

"I'll make more food for you. Geez, if you keep eating like this, you'll get fat!" Goemon laughed out loud.

I felt my heart stop altogether. My stomach IS going to get bigger because of this baby… What if Goemon won't be attracted to me anymore?! Oh, no!

"What's wrong? I was kidding," Goemon soothed.

"What if I do get fat?! Are you going to cheat on me!?" I scowled.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, I won't be attractive anymore when I do get fat!" I snapped.

"Anya, I would still love you if you gained weight. It is not a big deal. I'll always be attracted to you!"

I sobbed out without meaning to. What is wrong with my hormones?! It's like I'm more emotional than usual.

Goemon hurried and wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he muttered while his fingers are running through my hair.

I felt anger well up inside me with no reasoning. "Get out!"

"What?" Goemon's eyes widen in shock.

"I said get out!" I freaked.

Goemon stood up and quietly left while I continue to sob. Why am I an emotional wreck?! This pregnancy stuff is hard!

 ***~*~*~*~*Always And Forever~*~*~*~***

"Anya, can I come in?" Goemon asked outside of our bedroom door.

"No!" I cried out.

Goemon ignored me and came in with a plate full of cooked fish! He then sat down next to the futon and started to feed me.

Geez, Goemon is being really nice to me while I'm being a terrible wife. I have to tell him the truth, regarding his reaction.

"Goemon, I have to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

Silence filled the room but Goemon is focusing on cutting the fish for me.

"I'm going to be a father?" He raised a brow; a small smile crept on his face.

"Yes," I muttered.

"So, you don't have the flu?"

"No, I lied. The doctor announced I was pregnant yesterday," I confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked calmly.

"Why are you so calm?! I'm going to be fat and I don't know one thing about taking care of a child!"

"I'm happy to be a father and I know you'll be a great mother. We will take care of our child together. I'm excited to start this new chapter with you." He gently smiled.

"But, I don't want these mood swings or get fat or be stressed!" I whined.

"Anya, I will help you get through this. I know this isn't planned but I can't wait to meet our child." He guided some fish in my mouth with his chopsticks.

"Why aren't you shock?" I finally questioned.

"Because when it comes to you, I just go with the flow."

"I thought you would be upset." My voice cracked.

"Why would you think that?"

'Because I knew you wanted to wait."

"Well, we can't wait forever. I'm ready to be a parent and I'll make sure you are too. We'll be fine." He laughed lightly.

 _I'm glad he's taking this well._

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too…"

My heart is racing as Goemon and I locked eyes. His beautiful golden orbs are shining with excitement. He wants to be a father, but not just any father, a father to my child. I'm so happy!

I realized I could be a good mother too. Goemon and I can handle this child together!


	14. Chapter 14 - Can't Wait

Chapter 14

Can't Wait To Meet Our Child

"Goemon cut it out!" I snapped at him while I slapped his hand away. I'm trying to take a bath but he keeps trying to touch me inappropriately.

"Come on, just let me touch you! You haven't been intimate with me all day," Goemon said teasingly.

"We just had sex a couple of minutes ago!" It's true! That's why I'm taking a bath and I'm trying to be alone yet he keeps trying to get in the tub with me. I know once he gets in, it's game over.

"Please?" He begged smoothly.

"No!"

A couple of weeks have past and I have gotten a lot bigger. I'm going to have a baby in two months and I'm scared yet excited at the same time… Goemon would tease me by poking my tummy all the time, which is really annoying! I'm glad he's having fun during my pregnancy, not!

Goemon got in the tub in a flash and I'm not surprised since I'm going against a high-ranking ninja…

"Come here," he whispered and pulled me on his lap.

"Goemon, stop!" I whined.

He wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't escape from being on his lap. He then began to lick up and down on my neck slowly as my body is shivering. I tried to bite my lip from moaning out yet it didn't work out so well.

"Hm. For a girl who didn't want this, you sure are making a lot of noise," he said playfully.

"Stop teasing me!" I clenched my teeth.

He continued to lick and suck my neck while I try and break free from his grasp but it's no use, so I gave up. I know I'm not strong enough to break through plus it did feel really good…

I turned my head to the side so we can kiss and our tongues danced for dominance. I felt his hands rubbing all over my body and he paid a lot of attention to my breasts.

Goemon forced me to turn around so I'm straddling him and we continue to kiss. He began to trail kisses down to my breasts and his tongue circled my right nipple while he reached down and slid two of his fingers inside me.

I arched my back and moaned out as I'm letting the pleasure taking over my body.

"Say you want me, Anya," he smirked.

"No way." I pouted. He KNOWS I want him why does he always want me to say it out loud?

"Come on…" He hummed.

I took a deep breath. "I want you."

"Louder."

"I WANT YOU!"

"Good girl." He took his fingers out of me and licked them clean. I watched him in awe. I don't like to admit that it's hot what he just did, but it's true… I don't know why, but every time he does it, it makes me more excited.

He guided himself inside me and I began to move my hips back and forth for him. I couldn't go fast since I'm pregnant and I'm worried about my baby constantly but I took my time.

Usually, Goemon ends up doing all the work anyways which I am grateful for.

Goemon kissed me sweetly before he took control by raising his hips up and down as I'm throwing my head back and crying out loud from pure pleasure.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

"No, that's you," I countered.

Goemon grinned at me as he kept grinding in and out of me. Being pregnant is really different during sex. I get hot flashes but it feels good when he pleases me, yet I don't like how we can't do all of the positions because of my stomach. I can't lie on my stomach or I can't go on my hands and knees… It's tiresome.

Goemon and I decided to continue our lovemaking in the bedroom so he picked me up and carried me to our room. I had my hands against the wall while he entered me from behind. Again, he thrust in and out as I'm crying out for him.

It sucks Goemon can't wrap his arms around me because of my big belly yet he still makes me feel good…

"Goemon," I called out his name.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes!"

I felt my body drenching in sweat as we changed positions. We lied sideways on the futon and Goemon is behind me again. He entered me and I tried my best to meet with every thrust.

"Ugh, my breasts…" I cried.

"Are they sore?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah…"

My breasts have gotten a lot bigger since they are filling up with milk but I can't wait until they are small again once my body goes back to normal after my child, yet I couldn't wait to breastfeed…

"UGH!" I cried out while I came for my husband.

A couple more thrusts and Goemon has released too. We both collapsed on the futon and we're breathing heavily.

Goemon then wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his beating heart.

"I can't wait," I finally said.

"For what?"

"For our child to be born, silly." I giggled.

"Me too. I love you and I'm glad we are going to be a family," he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

 _We are going to be parents soon; I can't wait!_


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

Chapter 15

Epilogue

"Is she sleeping?" Goemon asked me softly.

"Almost," I answered in a whisper.

A year has gone by and our daughter, Resha is almost going to be a year old. Goemon and I still live in Asami Island. He will go to his missions during the day and Kei will help me take care of Resha while he is gone.

It's surreal how our lives are. I'm always happy because of Goemon and I know he is too. He told me multiple of times how he'll never let a man hurt our precious daughter when she grows older. I can tell he is going to be a strict father but I don't mind. I only want what is best for our daughter.

My mother, father, and Sora always come to visit to see Resha. Sora has received a promise ring from Yamato and I know in a couple of years they will soon be engaged.

Naomi and Alvah finally got married and they are planning to have children soon. They also come to visit Resha along with Jun and Goro. Jun still hasn't found "the one" yet but I know he will very, very soon.

Hiroko and Osamu plan on moving to a different country to help them with bandits and other dangers that the country will face. They are not planning on having children yet because they are focused on their duties as high-ranking ninjas.

Sakura and Mamoru are finally engaged which makes me very happy, and Falitna his pregnant with Haruo's child!

Oh, and as for Kenichi, he is living the bachelor's life for now.

Resha began to cry and I deeply sighed in frustration. It's hard to get her to sleep sometimes.

"Let me," Goemon offered as he took her out of my grasp. Goemon then slowly cradled our child in his arms and she immediately fell asleep.

"How do you always do that?" I gasped.

"It's not hard," he grinned.

"It is for me," I muttered.

Goemon and I studied Resha's sleeping face. She is going to have my brown hair but she will also inherit Goemon's golden orbs, which I am totally grateful for! I can't tell if Resha is going to look more like Goemon or myself but I think maybe it will be a mix between both of us…

She is really pretty and I'm lucky to have her!

Goemon is planning on training her to be a high-ranking ninja just like himself. I didn't really like that idea but it would help her if she is ever in danger and Goemon does know what is best for our daughter.

Resha is more of a "daddy's girl" but who could blame her? Goemon is really good with children but I do envy their bond. I wish she were more into me than him sometimes.

"I couldn't be any happier right now," Goemon confessed, not taking his eyes off of Resha.

"I know. I am so proud of our family," I agreed.

"I have the perfect wife and a beautiful, healthy, daughter. What more could I ask for?" Goemon gently smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and we both stared at our sleeping daughter. Life is wonderful and it is all thanks to my little family…


End file.
